Milestones
by chuckyshmucky
Summary: "I, Cat Valentine, take you, Robbie Shapiro, to be my best friend forever." "I, Robbie Shapiro, take you, Cat Valentine, to be my best friend forever." Cat and Robbie have made a promise to always be there, but can they survive everything life throws at them?
1. New Friend

My New Friend

Caterina Valentine sat on the carpeted floor of 'Sunny Days', the local day care centre in her home in Boca Raton, Florida. She was wearing her pink t shirt and some dungarees. She was humming the tune to her favourite song and playing with the zoo set. Well, she had taken all the giraffes from the zoo set and taken them somewhere else to play with them. She didn't like the lions and tigers because they were scary, she didn't like the monkeys because they were mean, and she didn't like the elephants because one had almost trampled her brother when he climbed into their enclosure at the real zoo. So instead, she had just taken the giraffes and was playing with the corner in them. She was playing alone, but she always did. The older kids were mean to her and called her stupid, and then laughed when she cried. She hated being at day care lonely, but she would be at school soon and make nice, new friends. Besides, being in her own imaginary world put a smile on her face and made her feel invincible.

"Caterina? Cat, sweetheart?" she heard Maggie calling. Maggie was the nice lady who worked at the day care, and always put extra sprinkles on Cat's ice cream.

"Yes Maggie?" she replied, walking over to the kind lady, her big, hazel eyes blinking.

"Can you do something for me darling?" she asked, bending down to reach the small girl's level.

"Of course!" Cat flashed her cutest smile at Maggie who smiled back. She then led her to the entrance to the room, where a boy stood waiting. He looked about Cat's age, and had a mop of curly, black hair on his head. It almost mirrored Cat's dark, curly hair that was up in bunches to keep it out of her face. He was also wearing big thick glasses, shorts and a t shirt with a turtle on it.

"Hi!" she said, happily to the boy. He just smiled nervously and waved. "Do you want to come and play with me?" she asked. The boy smiled again and followed her over to her corner, where her giraffes were all set out. They sat down and she smiled at him again, trying to get some response out of him. When she got none, she sighed and picked up the giraffes, giving 2 to him and having 2 for herself. When he looked at the giraffe in his hand, she felt the need to explain herself. "I only like the giraffes because all the other animals are mean. They can hurt you but I think it would be really fun to be a giraffe because you can see up really high all the time. One time, at the zoo, my brother escaped and climbed almost to the top of a giraffe's neck before it threw him off. You know, I have 6 giraffe toys at home and I'm getting another one soon. There's Mr Longneck and-" Cat stopped rambling when she noticed the boy staring at her. "Sorry. I talk too much. You probably think I'm really stupid for wanting to be a giraffe." The little girl looked down at her hands and tried not to cry when she noticed a hand on top of her little ones. She looked up and saw the boy smiling at her. "I don't think you're stupid. I think it's a cool idea" he said, smiling.

She gasped. "So you _can_ talk?!"

"Yeah, course I can. Who can't talk?" the boy said, puzzled.

Cat answered back "My cousin Joey doesn't have a tongue, so he can't talk" she said, matter of factly. The boy just sat there staring at her with his mouth open.

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

"Really really" she replied enthusiastically.

"How did he lose his tongue?"

"I'm not sure, they're not allowed to talk about it in front of me."

The boy was about to ask why when the older kids came over and started teasing Cat. "Hey look who it is. It's the freak!"

Cat looked around frantically to see if any adults were in the room, but they had all left them alone. "You ignoring us weirdo?" they said, nudging her with their feet. They started poking harder, the whole time the boy with the hair just looked at them shocked. Cat tried to hold back her tears, but she couldn't help it. She started crying and pulled her legs up, trying to hide in her knees. She was surprised when the boy jumped up and said to the other kids, "Leave her alone!"

"Aww Cat, got your boyfriend to protect you?" they taunted.

"Ew! I'm not her boyfriend!" he shouted. The older kids just laughed at him and pushed him, causing him to fall, before they laughed and walked away. Once they were all gone, she crawled over to where he was sat straightening out his clothes. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…." he hesitated, before continuing, "are they always mean to you?"

She sniffled and nodded. "I don't have any friends."

"Yes you do" he replied.

"Who?" she asked, bemused.

"Me!" He grabbed her hand and beamed at her, making her grin back. "So your name's Cat?"

She nodded, fiddling with one of her curls. "It's Caterina, but only my Grandmother calls me that. I'm Cat really."

"Like the animal?" he said, smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she squealed, looking hurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't being mean! Cat's are small and cute…and so are you." he said quietly. Both the small children looked at each other before blushing and looking at their feet.

"So what's your name?" Cat said quietly.

"Robert Shapiro. But you can call me Robbie!" he said proudly, smiling.

Cat smiled back happy with her new friend. "Well Robbie, shall we go and play giraffes?"

He nodded enthusiastically and they both went over to their corner.

* * *

"Cat sweet, your mom's here!" they heard Maggie call. Cat gasped, not realising how long they'd been playing.

"I'd better go, Robbie. Thank you for being nice to me" she said, standing up.

Robbie stood up too, shrugging his shoulders and blushing. "Thank you for being nice to me too." Both children smiled at each other and hugged before Cat left, looking behind her and waving at Robbie.

When she met her mother in reception, she ran up and hugged her round the waist. "Hey baby," she said, kindly, "how was your day?"

"So good! I made a new friend called Robbie!" the little girl replied, excitedly. They both said goodbye to Maggie and walked out to the car, Cat non-stop talking about the lovely boy she met that day. Little did she know just how much of an impact he would have on her.

* * *

**AN: Not the best first chapter! More to come, more key points in Cabbie's relationship. Please keep reading and please R&R! I promise to update this one and A Classic Tale, it's just hard with no more inspiration from iCarly ): I'll try my best and I know where I want to go with it (: and I'm on holiday now so I have way more time (: RAMBLING SORRY**

**chuckyshmucky -xo**


	2. The Best Friend Promise

The Best Friend Promise

Cat and Robbie's relationship grew, and they quickly became best friends. Proper best friends with nicknames, handshakes, secret languages, everything! They could always cheer each other up; if Cat was sad then Robbie would tell her funny jokes, and if Robbie was sad then Cat would sing to him. At Boca Raton elementary school where they both moved up to from day care, everybody called them the twins because of their happy personalities and equally crazy dark curls. They were inseparable, spending as much time as possible together. Their parents didn't mind though, because they could sense that this friendship was making their children happier and more confident. Cat's mom especially wanted Cat to be more confident, because of the talent she had noticed her daughter had. If Cat was more confident, then maybe she could show other people her singing and how much she loved it instead of just those close to her. Robbie's mom wanted him to be more confident, because of the troubles he had faced at his kindergarten before he started attending day care. The other kids would tease him and although he acted like he didn't care, she knew her little boy was struggling. That's why she loved Cat so much, because Cat truly cared about Robbie. And Robbie truly cared about Cat. That's why they were best friends. And that's why, one day during recess, Cat had decided that her and Robbie needed to make the best friend promise.

"Robbie, we're best friends right?" Cat asked him, dragging his attention away from the delicious peanut butter and jelly sandwich that Cat's mother had made him.

"Of course we are. Twinnie" he said, smiling and laughing slightly at the nickname.

"And we'll always be best friends?" she asked.

"Definitely!" the young boy said. "Forever and ever."

"Yes! Forever and ever. We need to make a promise."

"A promise?"

"Yeah, a promise that we _will _be best friends forever."

"Okay."

Cat thought back to a movie her mom had been watching where a couple got married. She wanted to marry Robbie, she had decided, because he was her best friend. She grabbed his hand in hers, both with blue ink on from where they'd been drawing the sea together. She then lifted her other hand up next to her head, like a sort of salute. Robbie looked at her strangely, but copied nonetheless.

"I, Cat Valentine," she began. "Take you, Robbie Shapiro, to be my best friend forever." The boy grinned, and she continued. "I will sing when you are sad and laugh with you when you are happy, and I promise to always help you." She finished and beamed at the little boy, then squeezed his hand as an indication that it was his turn.

He pushed his glasses up his nose nervously, and began: "I, Robbie Shapiro take you, Cat Valentine, to be my best friend forever. I will tell you jokes when you are sad and laugh with you when you are happy, and I promise to always help you." He finished, smiling nervously and the small girl shook his hand, smiling back at him. She then lunged at him and hugged him tightly, burying her head in his shoulder and sighing with content. The bell indicated it was the end of recess, and the friends skipped off to math together.

* * *

Cat walked into class with red eyes and flushed cheeks, and Robbie could immediately tell she had been crying. He rushed over to her, and cheered her up how he promised to.

"Hey Cat! Knock knock!" When he got no reply, he tried again. "Knock knock!"

"Robbie I-"

"KNOCK KNOCK!"

"Who's there?" the small girl replied feebly.

"Ach!"

"Ach who?"

"Bless you!" the small boy exploded with laughed, but it died down when he realised Cat wasn't laughing along with him. "Cat?" he asked, quieter. "We can't be twins if you're not happy too. I'm your best friend, tell me what's wrong." All of a sudden, Cat burst into tears again, clutching Robbie in a hug. He hugged back, shocked, and began shushing her. The teacher walked in and was surprised to see bubbly little Cat Valentine like this. She knew why, however, the headmaster had told her. So she let Cat and Robbie leave the class and talk to each other.

Robbie took Cat to their tree and they both sat down. "Cat, please tell me what's wrong" Robbie said pleadingly, while gently brushing her black curls away from her face.

"Robbie" she practically whispered, so Robbie had to strain to hear her. "I'm moving."

Robbie breathed a sigh of relief. "Is that it?" he asked, happily. He thought something terrible had happened.

"Is that it? What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat shrieked, looking distraught while fresh tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Well Cat, moving house isn't that bad." he said, trying to calm her down.

"Robbie, my daddy got a new job. We're moving to Hollywood" she said quietly.

"Hollywood isn't in Florida."

"I know, it's in California."

"But that's so far away!" he wailed. "We'll never see each other!"

"I know!" Now both children were weeping and clutching to each other desperately. They didn't know what to do. They were best friends, and made each other happier and stronger. Apart, how would they support each other any more?

* * *

It was the day Cat was leaving, and both the young children had learnt to deal with it. It didn't mean it wasn't hard though. Cat looked around her pink bedroom, contemplating what her new one in the new house would be like. Her mommy and daddy said it would be bigger, but it wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't have Robbie in it. She heard a knock on the door, and her mom peered round saying; "Cat sweetie, 5 minutes until we start packing the car. There's someone here who wants to see you." From behind the door, Robbie appeared, looking like he'd been crying for days. "I'll leave you kids to it" Cat's mom said, grabbing a box and walking away.

"Hey" they both said at the same time, chuckling slightly at the synchronisation before flinging themselves at each other in a bone crushing hug. Both began to cry again, and could feel the other's tears soaking into their shoulder. They pulled away and Robbie grabbed Cat's hand, holding his other next to his head and urging her to do the same.

"I, Robbie Shapiro, take you, Cat Valentine to be my best friend forever. I promise to find you and be your best friend again. And I promise to never give up until I find you." He said, more tears sliding down his pink cheeks.

"I, Cat Valentine, take you, Robbie Shapiro, to be my best friend forever. I promise to find you and be your best friend too. And I promise that when we are old like our mommies and daddies, we will get married and I will become Mrs Shapiro." They both smiled at each other again, and more tears fell whilst they hugged each other once more. Cat's brother walked in, smiling at her. "C'mon kitty cat. Mom says we have to leave now." Both Cat and Robbie followed him out her room, down the stairs and out towards Mr Valentine's car, never once breaking their tight grip on each other's hand. They packed everything into the car but it all happened too quickly, and suddenly it was time to say goodbye for good. Their parents left it until last because it hurt them too, seeing the strongest bond their children had, broken. I know they were only young, but they had such a close friendship that most children dream about and it was lovely to watch. Both Mrs Shapiro and Mrs Valentine's eyes welled when the two young children hugged goodbye for a final time.

"Goodbye Robbie" she whispered in his ear.

"Goodbye Cat" he whispered back. "I'll find you."

She giggled and kissed his cheek, but never let go. "Come on Cat, baby, we need to go. Our flight leaves soon" her mom said, pleading that this wasn't too difficult.

But Cat decided it was, because she moaned no, and tightened her grip on Robbie. Every time someone tried to persuade her with words, she just said no louder each time, until she was practically screaming it. In the end, her dad had to lift her up and carry her to the car, her screaming and thrashing the whole time, tears streaming down her face. It was killing every adult present, but they knew it was the only way she would actually leave. When she was in the car, Robbie ran up to the window and their palms touched, blocked by the glass in between them. They all waved their last goodbyes, Cat and Robbie just looking at each other and crying. The car then drove away, taking the Valentines on their new adventure while Robbie got left behind, alone once more.

* * *

**AN: I know it seems a bit dramatic for a couple of young kids, but I wanted to show a strong bond from the start. And they had both been picked on, so really they were each other's only friend. A bit sad, I know, but it gets happier next chapter! Please R&R! And thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews so far, it means so much! Mwah mwah!**

**chuckyshmucky -xo **


	3. Substitutes

Substitutes

Cat Valentine sat on the floor behind the school building at Melrose elementary school where she now attended since her family moved to Hollywood. She always sat on her own round the back because she had no friends. It was just like day care in Florida, except the kids here just ignored her instead of being horrible to her. She pulled her knees up and hid in them, tears falling down her cheeks. She just wanted to be back home, with Robbie. She recited his promise in her head, over and over again, wishing it to come true. _"__I, Robbie Shapiro, take you, Cat Valentine to be my best friend forever. I promise to find you and be your best friend again. And I promise to never give up until I find you.__" _'Please find me and take me back with you', she thought. She was pulled from her thoughts by someone tripping over her. "Hey, watch where your sitting!" the person said, angrily. Cat looked up and saw a girl towering over her, glaring. She had long chestnut brown hair in slight curls, and was wearing a red dress with black ankle boots. A boy ran up behind her and almost bumped into her, looking down to see why she stopped. He had dark skin and dark hair in a little afro, and was wearing black jeans, a burgundy t shirt and big black sneakers. He looked down at Cat with kind eyes, and said to her, "Hey lil' darlin, have you been crying?"

"Yeah, I'm just missing my best friend that's all" Cat replied, giving a small smile.

"Well, where is he?" the angry girl asked, sitting next to Cat. The boy joined them too, sitting in front of Cat.

"He's in Florida. That's where I used to live before I moved here." Cat replied sadly.

"Homesick?" the kind boy asked.

"Yeah" Cat confessed.

"That's so dumb. Just ring him" the girl said.

"Jade!" the boy snapped.

"You're called Jade?" Cat asked, smiling at the girl.

"What's it to you?" she retorted.

Cat jumped, almost crying again. "Nothing, I just thought it was pretty. I'm sorry" she said, not being able to stop the tears that fell once again.

Jade noticed she was crying and immediately softened. "Hey, I'm sorry. Was your best friend nice?"

Cat nodded. "He could always cheer me up when I was sad."

"Well I'm not sure we'd be as good at it as him, but we could try cheering you up?" the kind boy said, smiling. "I'm Andréé by the way".

"I'm Cat. Well he would always tell me jokes, but I also like singing to cheer me up" Cat said, smiling back at him.

"Ooh, I love to sing!" Jade said excitedly, all hostility from earlier gone. "What's your favourite song?"

"I love part of your world from the little mermaid" Cat said excitedly, all her sadness about Robbie forgotten. "I also love a whole new world from Aladdin! They're my two favourite movies!"

"Well then, let's sing it" Jade said, almost matching Cat's excitement. André then smiled and began to sing;

"_I can show you the world,_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid,_

_Tell me princess when did you last let your heart decide?"_

André had a lovely voice, it was smooth and could put you to sleep if needed. He continued;

"_I can open your eyes,_

_Take you wonder by wonder,_

_Over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride._

_A whole new world,_

_A new fantastic point of view,_

_No one to tell us no,_

_Or where to go,_

_Or say we're only dreaming."_

André smiled at Jade and she smiled back, taking a breath and preparing to sing with him;

"_A whole new world,_

_A dazzling place I never knew,_

_But when I'm way up here,_

_It's crystal clear,_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you."_

Jade had a really pretty, clear voice and got lost in her singing. It was nice to watch. Both the children looked at Cat, silently persuading her to sing the next bit. She took a deep breath and prepared to sing to someone new for the first time ever;

"_Unbelievable sights,_

_Indescribable feeling,_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling,_

_Through an endless diamond sky."_

Jade then joined in with Cat, both girls singing Jasmine's parts while André sung Aladdin's parts.

"_A whole new world,_

_**A whole new world,**_

_That's where we'll be,_

_**That's where we'll be,**_

_A thrilling chase,_

_**A wondrous place,**_

_**For you and me…."**_

The song drifted out and all three children smiled at each other. "Dang girl, you've got some insane talent!" André stated, smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat shrieked, worried.

Jade quickly calmed the small girl "He means you're really good at singing" she said, smiling.

"Oh" Cat said, immediately calm again. "You two are both really good singers too."

"Do you want to come and have lunch with us?" Jade asked.

"Yes please!" Cat said excitedly, grabbing her backpack. All three children ran off and went to eat lunch together.

* * *

Robbie wasn't as lucky as Cat. Because of his strong bond with Cat, he had never really made any other friends. So every lunch time he sat on his and Cat's tree where they used to sit, and ate lunch on his own. Nobody ever talked to him, they always just avoided him. He was lonely. Once he was old enough to get a job, he was going to save his money and find Cat. Until then, he would have to be alone.

One day, him and his mother were in town. She knew how hard he was taking this separation from Cat and she was buying him anything he wanted to try and heal the hurt. He was walking along, not really listening to anything she was saying when he saw something in one of the windows. It was a ventriloquist dummy, and it looked just like him. "Mom, mom, I want that!" the little boy ran up to the window and pointed at the puppet.

His mother looked at him suspiciously, "You sure, Rob?"

"Yes! Yes please!"

His mother sighed, "Okay."

* * *

Robbie was sat in his room with his new puppet. He looked just like Robbie, but he wasn't sure that's what he wanted. Robbie was weedy, pathetic, lonely. This guy would be witty and confident. He brushed the puppet's hair and tried to straighten it a little bit, causing it to stick out all over the place. He then got some skin coloured paints and made the puppet's skin a little darker, different to Robbie's pale complexion. Whilst in town, he had gone to the Small & Short store and bought the puppet some black jeans with chains on, a black t shirt and black sneakers. Once the puppet was ready, he put his hand inside and tested him out.

"Thank god!" he said in a different voice to Robbie's. "I would have hated to have carried on looking like you, you dork."

Robbie gulped, looking at the puppet. He thought back to his old kindergarten, where the most powerful boy had been given a nickname that Robbie envied.

He looked down at the puppet on his hand, and smiled. His new friend, who would be the exact opposite of him. His new friend, Rex Powers.

* * *

**AN: I know Jade seems a bit too friendly, nice and OOC here but all will be explained next chapter! Beck will also be introduced next chapter with a little Bade! Also some Cabbie ;) Chapter 4 will be coming up soon! Please R&R, and big massive mahoosive thanks to AriRedVelvetBow, what do u need me 4, and CabbieLoverSAC22 for reviewing so far. Means sooooo much!**

**chuckyshmucky -xo**


	4. The New Kids

The New Kids

Cat looked in the mirror, clipping the 2 front bits of her hair back. She touched up on her pink lip gloss and smiled, stepping back so she could see her whole body. She was wearing white tights, denim shorts and a pink jumper. On her feet were pink converse. She took a deep breath and grabbed her backpack. Today was her first day at Hollywood Arts and she would finally be focusing on something she loved at school; singing. She hummed a little tune and walked out her bedroom, heading to her new adventure.

When she walked through the big double doors of her new school, she almost squealed with excitement. Around her was just talent after talent. There was a group of people in a corner, singing and rapping together. Then another group doing a dance effortlessly. It didn't seem possible but her smile got even bigger as she looked around the hallway. She was dragged from her amazement by a familiar voice calling her name. She skipped over to André and attacked him in a massive hug, finally letting out her squeal of excitement.

"Wow, kitten" he said, looking at her and assessing her.

"Wow what?" she asked him, confused.

He was about to reply when they heard the unmistakable voice of their other close friend. "Move!" she screeched at someone who was in her way. Jade had been altering ever so slightly over the years, but there had been a dramatic change over the summer as she had to deal with her parents divorce. Her long brown hair had been invaded by highlights that were blue and pink in colour and she had curled it into soft curls so it shaped perfectly around her face. Her skin had paled even more which Cat didn't think was possible, and her eyes had been surrounded with black, making the blue orbs stand out. Also, Cat couldn't help but notice the silver bar sticking through Jade's eyebrow. She wore the most intimidating outfit Cat had ever seen: black jeans with chains on that draped over her hips, a black tank top with some scary band logo on it which was ripped at the sides, revealing a red top underneath, and the whole outfit was finished off with a pair of black, chunky combat boots that reached the top of her shins. She carried a cup of coffee in her hand and stormed through the corridor, oblivious to or ignoring the stares from every student around.

"Wow Cat, what did you do your head?" Jade asked, looking Cat up and down.

A look of fear immediately took over Cat's face as she reached up and grabbed her head before she noticed her hair and relaxed. "So you know when we went to see André singing at the park?" she asked her friends. They nodded hesitantly, wondering where this story was going. "Well I forgot my key so I used the spare one to get in my house, but my brother thought I was a burglar," Jade rolled her eyes as soon as Cat's infamous brother was involved, but Cat didn't notice and carried on with her story. "and when I was walking in the door, he attacked me and hit me with a vase. My head was bleeding and the blood seeped all over my hair and made it red. So anyway, my mom took me to the hospital once I regained consciousness and they stitched my head up." Jade interrupted at that point, asking to look at Cat's stitches with great interest. Cat obliged and Jade spent about 5 minutes examining Cat's injury whilst André watched and wondered how he had gained friends like these. When Jade was finished, Cat continued once more. "Then to cheer me up my parents gave me a red velvet cupcake and let me stay home from school the next day and watch the little mermaid. So I was watching it and eating my cupcake and thinking back to the accident, and how cool I looked when my hair was soaked in blood, and I decided to dye it red so it would be the same colour as Ariel's hair and a red velvet cupcake!" Cat finished with a flourish, flicking the ends of her bright red hair which she had straightened ferociously to try and control the mass of crazy curls.

Jade's voice broke the silence that was caused by the two other children trying to figure out what goes on in Cat's head. "Well that's 8 minutes of my life I'll never get back" she said bluntly.

Before Cat could even think about getting offended, a girl who looked around their age walked up to them and stood in front of them smiling. She had long brown hair, similar to Jade's, except curlier and she had a fringe swept to the side. She was wearing a short, purple playsuit with a silver belt around the middle, and purple ankle boots with heels. "Hiiiiiiii!" she said happily, right in their faces.

"What?" Jade replied, looking bored.

"You're new students here. Welcome to Hollywood Arts high school, a school for only talented beings like myself. I'm Trina Vega, singer, actress, dancer and friend to everyone" she said, with a sickly smile.

"Hiiii!" Cat shouted back, waving.

"Yeah, don't talk" Trina replied. "Just follow me to the main hall where you will meet some new students and just…y'know…mingle!" She trotted off in her boots, and the group reluctantly followed her, while Jade mimed gagging.

Once they were in the hall, they were met with a massive group of people. A bit overwhelmed, the small group just decided to sit down on a couple of chairs at the back. When the head teacher walked in, all the other students began to sit down until all the chairs were full and all the chit chat died down. The principle stood in front of them and began to speak;

"Hello new students of Hollywood Arts! My name is Principle Eikner and I am in charge of this unique school! You are all here because you have a talent in the arts and we feel you should express it! Now head to the back of the hall where there are individual envelopes in alphabetical order, last name. In your envelope you will find your timetable for the upcoming year, a student planner and your locker key. Now it is a tradition here at Hollywood Arts to decorate your locker so it's personal to you. It is customary that you do this as we do not appreciate blank lockers. Now, find your envelopes and go forth in expressing your talents! Enjoy!" With a flourish of his hands, the Principle left the hall and there was a stampede as the students rushed to the back of the hall. André, Cat and Jade all grabbed their envelopes and headed over to a corner to open them.

"Do we have any lessons together?" they immediately asked, examining each other's timetables.

"We have acting classes with an E. Sikowitz last period" André pointed out.

"And boring lessons like math and science tomorrow" Jade pointed out sighing.

"Ooh Jadey look, we have 2 dance classes together" Cat squealed. "And André, I have singing lessons with you!"

"Well that's better than nothing I suppose" André said, sighing. "Do you want to go check out lockers now?"

"Ooh, yay!" Cat said, jumping up and down whilst clapping, then running off. Both André and Jade looked at each other before shrugging and following the crazy little redhead.

* * *

Jade was examining her locker, thinking what to put on it when she heard someone approach her. She looked to her left to see a boy stood next to her. "We're locker buddies!" he said, excitedly. She immediately assessed him, almost groaning at how weird he looked. He was wearing faded jeans and a galaxy wars t shirt. But the most disturbing thing was the puppet that he was holding.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing at the puppet on his arm.

"I'm Rex" the dummy piped up, grabbing her hand and trying to kiss it. Instead she slapped the boy.

"Don't hit on me through your puppet!" she said, disgusted.

"He doesn't like to be called a puppet!" the boy shouted back.

"I really don't care" she retorted, looking bored again.

The boy and his PUPPET looked offended but like Jade said, she really didn't care. So she began examining her locker again, thinking of a creative way to decorate it.

"How are you going to do it?" the boy asked.

"What?" she replied, infuriated.

"Your locker" he gestured towards it. "How will you design it?"

"Why do you care?!" she snapped, before slamming her locker and storming away.

* * *

It was lunch and André was going to meet Cat and Jade at the exit leading to the outside café. He was checking his texts and not looking where he was going when he bumped into someone. He looked up to see the boy in his theatre tech class that all the girls were drooling over. "Sorry dude. You're André right?" the boy said, throwing a smile.

"Yeah" André replied, smiling back. "It was my fault, wasn't looking where I was going. You're Ben right?"

"Beck" the boy corrected him.

"You sitting with anyone at lunch?" André asked.

Beck looked at his shoes and replied, "I don't actually have any friends at this school. I just moved here from Canada and so I don't know anyone."

"Well I'm going to sit with my friends, but you can come as well if you want" André said.

"You sure?" he asked nervously.

"Don't sweat it, it's cool" André beckoned the boy to follow him. They were walking along and having a conversation when all of a sudden Beck completely froze. "What is it man?" André asked.

"Who is _she_?" Beck asked, pointing over to where Cat and Jade were stood, Cat looking all happy while Jade looked bored.

"Well that's Cat" André said, pointing at the little red head, "and that's Jade" he said, pointing at the intimidating girl.

"Jade" Beck repeated, dreamily. "I'm going to marry her."

Had André been drinking, he probably would have comically spat out his drink. Instead he sniggered and said "good luck" to Beck, patting him on the back.

"Why do I need luck?" Beck said, grinning at André confidently.

"Let's just say Jade isn't the friendliest person on this planet" André warned as they approached the 2 girls.

"Hello ladies" Beck said, giving the girls his best dazzling smile and extending out his arms. Cat squealed and accepted his offer whilst Jade rolled her eyes and walked out to the café. André smirked at Beck as if to say 'I told you so', then they all followed her out. "So what can I get you?" he asked Jade, pulling out his wallet.

She looked at him and glared before ordering herself a salad and storming off to the table, leaving him to pay but not thanking him. He grinned at his little accomplishment, at least she hadn't refused his offer. He walked over to sit next to her and was about to turn on his boyish charm when Cat ran over with a distressed look on her face. "Jadey can I borrow some money for lunch?!" she squealed.

Jade let out an exasperated sigh and said, "What happened to yours?"

"Well I thought I had more than I actually had so I gave some to a hobo but then-" Jade cut off the girl's frantic talking by shoving a $5 bill in her face. "Thank you Jade" she cried before running off back to the food truck.

"So you and Cat are close?" Beck asked Jade, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Why, do you want to find out everything about her? So you can get close to her and date her?" Jade demanded. She couldn't deny that she was fascinated with this boy. She had seen practically every girl in this whole school obsessed with this boy, even seniors, but he just ignored them all. The first people he had been interested in was their little group, so he must like Cat, because boys like Beck didn't fancy girls like Jade.

"No!" Beck said, quickly. "I mean, Cat's nice and everything but she's a bit, you know, in your face. I'm more into the quiet, reserved type" he said, nudging her with his elbow.

She pushed it back away from her and glared at him. But she couldn't help but get lost in his dark eyes. Their connection was broke by Cat jumping down on one of the seats and squealing at how cool the new school was. Beck kept trying to speak to Jade but she just brushed him off with one word answers or snarky comments. He never gave up though, and kept flirting with her until the bell rung, signalling the end of lunch at their last lesson of the day. Acting with E. Sikowitz. Which to Jade's dislike, they all had together, even Beck. She sighed heavily and they all walked off to the class. A weird curly haired boy with glasses and acne was standing at the entrance. "You in Sikowitz's class?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Jade asked.

"Girls need to go to the classroom and boys to the black box theatre." he said, stroking Jade's arm. "Sikowitz's orders" She elbowed him in the stomach and walked off to the classroom, Cat following closely behind whilst André and Beck went to the black box theatre after smirking at Jade's attack and patting the boy on the back.

Once they were in their respective rooms, each group found a note at the front of the class. _**'Dear boys/girls. I am your teacher E. Sikowitz and I have set up a task so you get to know each other. You will each have a partner from the other group, and you must get to know them and then do an improv scene in front of me and the rest of the class when we meet back in the classroom at 3pm. Express your emotions through acting, and I am excited to see what you come up with! Enjoy!" **_

"Ooh yay, a surprise friend!" Cat said, running to the door so she could be first. Jade rolled her eyes and stood behind Cat, waiting for their teacher to walk in and tell them who they'd be with. A man walked in the door, with crazy hair sticking out the sides of his head and ragged clothes. Jade closed her eyes, praying that this wasn't their teacher. "You" he shouted pointing at Cat. "Thank you for the money earlier, it wasn't necessary though." Jade looked at Cat who mouthed that this is the man she thought was a hobo. He then walked up to Jade and said, "You will go first. What's your name?".

"Jade West" she replied, uninterested.

"Well Jade, your partner will be Beck Oliver" Jade scowled at the fact she had to do an improv scene with the pretty boy, but headed over to the black box theatre nevertheless. His face lit up when she walked in the room, and he gave her a cheeky grin. She just rolled her eyes and walked up to him. "Alright Oliver, let's get this out of the way" she said, walking to the corridor with him trailing behind.

Back in the classroom, Cat was jumping around on the balls of her feet, excited to see her new friend. "Cat, Cat, simmer down" Sikowitz said, approaching her. "Your partner will be Robbie Shapiro." Cat squealed and ran out the classroom. As she was skipping along the corridor, she was trying to figure out why that name sounded so familiar. She opened the door to the classroom, and it was like time stopped. Suddenly, everything hit her. Because standing on the other side of the black box theatre was Robbie Shapiro. Her Robbie Shapiro. The only boy who didn't make fun of her at day care. Her best friend. He hadn't changed. Still the same pale skin, crazy curly hair and big glasses. And still the same lopsided grin. Which was growing bigger every second that he looked at Cat. It was definitely his Cat. Her hair was different but she still had the big hazel eyes and the heart warming smile. "Hey" he said quietly.

"Hi" she said back, giggling. Robbie threw his puppet down and walked towards Cat with tears in his eyes. She copied him and they crashed together in the middle, clutching to each other desperately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gasped at the familiar smell of vanilla. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He was overcome with the scent of her strawberry shampoo and he smiled. "You kept your promise" she whispered, her voice cracking on the last word as a tear rolled down her cheek. He pulled back and looked at her, wiping the tear away. "I never break my promises" he said smiling. "Come on, lets go and do this assignment."

They were sat on the wall outside, swinging their legs. "So who is this?" she said tapping Rex's nose.

For once, Robbie talked and not Rex. In fact, Rex hadn't said anything since Robbie had been with Cat. "This is Rex" Robbie replied. "I got him after you…" He looked away.

She grabbed his hand and smiled at him. "So what brings you to Hollywood?" she asked, secretly praying that she was the answer.

"Well after you left, I kept quite to myself. Just talking to Rex and singing. And my mom said I had talent so she looked up performing arts schools and this was the best one. It didn't even click that you moved _here_." She squeezed his hand again and smiled at him. Bored with talking about his own life, he tucked a strand of Cat's red hair behind her ear and tugged gently at the ends. "I liked it before" he said, smiling.

"Me too, but when it's like this I look like the little mermaid and that's my favourite movie!" she said, running her hand through the red masses.

"You look beautiful whatever your hair is like" Robbie said, blushing. Cat blushed too and looked away.

After a couple of minutes of blushing, Cat grabbed Robbie's hand and lifted her other one next to her head. He looked confused until all the memories from their childhood came flooding back and he mirrored Cat's actions. "I, Cat Valentine," she began, "Promise that now we are back together, we will be best friends again. And we will never stop being best friends, even if the world tears us apart."

Robbie then said; "I, Robbie Shapiro, promise to be your best friend forever. Nothing will tear us apart because I will never ever leave you on your own, or let you be taken away from me again." The two friends looked at each other and smiled, not stopping the tears from spilling from their eyes. They had finally found each other again, and they weren't going to let anything break them apart.

* * *

**AN: So they found each other! But will they be able to keep their promises this time? And will Beck get his girl? All will be revealed soon….**

**Reviewers:**

**what do you need me 4 - Thank you for saying me and my story are awesome! I'm glad you're enjoying it (:**

**AriRedVelvetBow - I didn't like Robbie being lonely either ): but he's found Cat now yay!**

**CabbieLoverSAC22 - He's found Cat now, he's not lonely anymore! (:**

**Kayjay11123 - Thank you so much! You don't know how much your comment means! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story to come!**

**Also, thank you to everyone who favourites or follows this and any other of my fanfics, it means so much! Thank you thank you thank you kisses mwah mwah mwah!**

**chuckyshmucky -xo**


	5. Matchmakers

Matchmakers

Cat and Robbie had quickly become close again and spent most of their free time together as well as in their little group at school. Jade had learnt to tolerate Robbie and she was already close to Cat and André. Beck had grown close to all of them, accepting all their weird qualities with open arms. But then there was Beck and Jade. He fancied her, everyone could see it, except each other. Cat was determined to get her two friends to see that they liked each other, so she enlisted help in the form of Robbie.

"Ooh, Robbie!" she shouted, running up to where he was putting things in his locker.

"Oh hey Cat!" he said, smiling at her while Rex acknowledged her with a nod.

"You're close to Beck right?" she asked.

"Well, yeah I guess." Robbie said. "I mean we aren't like besties or anything but-" he was cut off when Cat grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the janitor's closet, not even giving him a chance to shut his locker. "Cat" he whined, when she shut the door.

"We need to get him and Jade together!" she said quickly.

"What? Beck and Jade? Why?" he asked, confused.

"Because," she said exasperated, "they like each other they just can't see it." Robbie had noticed that they looked at each other a lot, but he didn't really think anything of it because that's the way he looked at Cat. Oh god! He wasn't falling for Cat was he?! No of course not, they were like siblings! "Robbie!" Cat shouted, waving her hand in front of his face. "Will you do it?"

"Do what?" he asked again.

She sighed and slapped his shoulder. "Will you convince Beck to buy Jade a coffee and a new pair of scissors?"

"He he, good luck trying to tame the wicked witch" Rex said, chuckling.

Cat glared at him before turning to Robbie with a look on her face that made him want to run away.

"Well, I'll try my best but I can't-"

He was cut off by Cat saying, "Great" and pushing him out of the closet. He looked at Rex for help, but Rex just shrugged before Robbie sighed and walked off to try the impossible.

* * *

The next morning, Cat and Robbie were stood by her locker watching Jade intently while she was at hers. Beck walked in with a gift bag and a large cup of coffee from Jet Brew, and walked towards Jade, standing in front of her. She raised her perfectly shaped, pierced eyebrow at him as he held the gifts out for her. She took the bag and rummaged through all the paper inside, until she pulled out a pair of scissors with purple handles. She looked up at Beck who was stood there with a nervous smile on his face. "Why did you buy me scissors?" she asked, suspiciously. He didn't answer, and simply gestured towards her locker with a smug grin on his face. But that grin was quickly wiped off when she used the scissors to cut off the bottom of the gift bag and then poured the coffee through so it ended up on his shoes. With one last scowl, she walked off. Cat winced. Robbie was right, this was going to be harder than they thought.

Most guys would have been put off if a girl dumped coffee in their shoes, but not Beck. Every day he came in with a coffee, and every day she would dump it somewhere new. Until one day, Cat and Robbie were at his locker and Jade was next to them at hers. Another set of footsteps approached and they looked around the locker doors to see Beck stood there with his cup of coffee. Not wanting to be in Jade's line of fire, the two friends quickly walked off and stood by the vending machines, not wanting to miss the show either. Jade noticed something different about the coffee cup and yanked it closer to her so she could read the writing on the side of the cup. It read: _**'I have another cup of coffee with me today, so if you throw that cup on me then I may be forced to retaliate.'**_ Jade looked at him and raised her eyebrow, challenging him. And sure enough, he revealed another cup of coffee from behind his back and grinned at her cheekily. The two friends could see the gears working in Jade's head, contemplating what to do. Accepting the coffee would be showing a sign of kindness towards the admittedly good looking boy. And kindness was weak. But she had just got a new set of blue highlights put in and she didn't fancy them getting all disgusting and covered with coffee. So she just scowled at him again and walked off, taking a sip of her coffee. She froze. Black, 2 sugars. It was perfect. She sipped it again and then carried on walking. From their position from the vending machines, Cat and Robbie saw everything and high-fived each other at their victory. Cat also could have sworn she saw Jade smile, even if just for a second.

It was like that every day afterwards. Jade would accept the coffee, even when there wasn't a threat from Beck anymore. After a while, he actually got a 'thanks' or a 'cheers' from her. And soon enough, it was a regular thing so see Beck and Jade talking at her locker every morning. Until one day, there was an almighty scream. Cat and Robbie rushed over to see what was going on, and Jade looked like she was about to explode.

"What, what's wrong?" Cat asked out of breath.

"Ask him!" Jade snarled before pouring the coffee on Beck and walking away. Everyone just stood there gob smacked until Cat and Robbie nodded at each other and jumped into action. Cat ran after Jade and Robbie after Beck, both arranging to meet back at Cat's locker to exchange information.

"Jade" Cat said, trying to breathe when she'd finally caught up with the girl.

"What?!" Jade demanded, scowling at Cat.

"Why'd ya freak out like that?" Cat asked, confused.

"Because," Jade began, anger filling her eyes, "the smug idiot thought he could ask me on a date. Just because I've stopped dumping my coffee on him, doesn't mean I fancy him!"

"Everyone can see that you and Beck are getting closer. It's just one little date, what harm could it do? What are you so afraid of?"

"What?! You think I'm afraid?! I'm not scared of anything!"

"So why won't you go on a date with him?!"

"Because, we're just friends. In fact, we're not even that! He just buys me coffee in the mornings and we chat when I have nothing better to do."

"Look, just agree to go with him. You don't even have to make it a date, just two friends hanging out."

"We're not fr-"

"C'mon Jadey, he's cute! And really sweet!"

"If you think he's so cute and sweet then why don't you date him?!"

"Because I only like him as a friend. And it would be weird now that you two have a thing."

"We don't have a thing! I don't even like-"

"Pleeeeaaassseeee Jade! Just give him a chance! If you hate hanging out with him then you don't ever have to do it again." Jade was about to retort with a smart comment when Cat put on her sad face. She groaned, she couldn't say no to Cat when her bottom lip trembled like that.

"Okay fine," she sighed, "but I decide everything." Cat squealed and skipped off to find Robbie. Who meanwhile, was trying to talk to Beck.

"C'mon man, don't give up now!" Robbie said, leaning against the sinks.

"Dude, she completely freaked out. She clearly doesn't like me if she was that disgusted by the idea" replied Beck, as he tried to get the coffee out of his hair.

"Look, I may not know Jade that well, but her and Cat have been best friends for ages. And Cat tells me that Jade's quite nervous when it comes to getting close to people. I don't know why, she said it was private."

"Well then, what am I supposed to do?"

"Maybe you were a bit in her face. Try toning it down a little? Suggest hanging out as friends, rather than a proper 'date'?"

"Okay, I'll go and try again. But if I get assaulted with coffee, then you have to buy me new clothes."

"Deal" Robbie said, shaking Beck's hand and them pushing him out the boys' bathroom to go and talk to Jade while he went and found Cat.

"Any luck?" the two friends asked simultaneously.

"I think I convinced her to give it a shot" Cat said, watching Jade approach Beck. "You?"

"I told him to tone it down a little and maybe just ask her as friends" he said, watching Beck walk over to Jade while slightly shaking his damp hair, which would make most girls go weak at the knees. Not Jade though.

"So," Beck said, as they came eye to eye.

"So I'm considering changing my mind" Jade said, staring back at him.

"Okay, well I'm glad because-" he was cut off by Jade's stern voice.

"However, I have to lay down some ground rules." Beck just nodded nervously. "Number 1, this is NOT a date. It's just two sort-of friends hanging out. Number 2, do not expect any kind of physical interaction. Number 3, we will be watching the new horror movie that I want to see: 'Final Destination'. Number 4, you will be paying because it's the gentlemanly thing to do. Any questions?" A stunned Beck just shook his head. "Good," she slyly smiled at him, before sauntering away, knowing full well that he was still looking at her.

* * *

They walked out of the movie together and both exploded into laughter. "That movie was rubbish!" Jade shouted, not caring that they were close to the movie theatre. Beck, however, dragged them a little bit further before he began insulting the terrible movie he just saw.

"I know" he said, "those deaths were so unrealistic!"

"And those people behind us screaming all the time." she said.

"They were so stupid!" he replied.

Their laughing slowed and a dark grin grew on her face. "The best bit was when the pretty girls burned to death" she said in what could only be described as a slightly demonic way.

Beck laughed, but slightly nervously this time, and opened the passenger door of his car. Jade's smile immediately turned into a scowl and she said, "I'm perfectly capable, you know" before she slammed the car door, almost trapping Beck's fingers in the process. He walked around the car and got in the driver's side but she still had a scowl on her face. "I know" he said, smirking at her, "but it's the gentlemanly thing to do." As recognition of her own words swept over her, her scowl got deeper and she crossed her arms while Beck chuckled and started the car.

* * *

"Go that way!" she shouted, pointing her long finger.

"No, this is the way back!" he retorted.

"And this is a shortcut!"

"How do you know?"

"Because, I've gone this way loads of times back from the movie theatre. NOW TURN LEFT!" she shouted, glaring at the boy.

He heavily sighed and turned left, going down the thin road that Jade insisted was a short cut. They had been driving for a while when the car suddenly slowed and then stopped.

"What? What's happened?!" she asked.

"We're out of gas" he said, tapping the dashboard.

"What? Why didn't you get some more?!"

"Because," he said, losing his patience, "I knew I had just enough to drive my original way and get you home before stopping at the gas station by my house. But somebody insisted we take a short cut that actually takes longer than the original route!" She glared at him before getting out of the car, slamming her door and stomping off. "Jade," he said, getting out too, "where are you going?!"

She turned back around to look at him, "Well your car isn't going anywhere soon so I'm walking back."

"Jade, don't be stupid, come back!" But the girl made no move in stopping. In fact, she possibly even stomped quicker. Beck looked between her and his car, unsure of what to do, before sighing, locking his car and running after Jade. "Hey hey," he said, grabbing her arm, "what am I meant to do about my car?"

"Get your dad to come and tow it tomorrow!" she said, waving her hands in the air.

"Fine" he said, giving her a glare to challenge her own.

They'd been walking for a while through a muddy field when Jade tripped a bit. Beck grabbed her by her waist and stopped her from falling, pulling her upright and facing him. The dark eyes connected and they looked each other in the eyes, Beck's hands never leaving Jade's waist. In a split second, their lips crashed together and her hands were on his shoulders. As their lips moved frantically together, he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They moved their mouths together, minds too foggy to actually realise what was happening. She snaked her arms around his neck and stood up on her tip toes, trying to get even closer to him. Then suddenly, a phone rang. They both jumped back and Jade wiped her mouth, hands trembling as Beck answered his phone. "Hello?" he said, turning away from Jade. "Oh hey dad. Can I ask you a massive favour? Yeah well my car broke down on some country road…no I'm not sure where...well it wasn't my idea to come this way! Okay okay, I'll ask!" He turned around to ask Jade where they were but she was nowhere to be found. He put his hand over the phone and called out her name, listening carefully for a reply. When he got nothing, he sighed and prayed she was okay. He lifted the phone to his ear and said, "hang on dad, I'll have to use the GPS."

* * *

Jade West came into school the next day and everyone gasped. She looked terrible. Her hair was all raggedy and up in a messy ponytail, she had no make up on and massive bags under her eyes and she looked zoned out. Cat walked over to her with a smug grin on her face, knowing exactly what was going on.

"You kissed, didn't you?" she said confidently.

"What?!" Jade said, slamming her locker and looking at the red head. "What are you talking about?!"

"Last night. On your date. You and Beck kissed."

Jade was shocked. How did she know? Did someone see them and spread it round the school? She looked around to see if anyone else was paying attention before dragging Cat to the janitor's closet. "How do you know?!" she hissed.

Cat squealed and jumped around, clapping her hands. "I knew it! I knew it! You love him! He loves you! La la la la!" she sung while jumping and clapping.

Jade pushed her and sent her a warning glare which soon stopped Cat's behaviour. "How do you know?!" she repeated in a threatening voice.

Cat sighed and began to talk in a knowing way; "You didn't get any sleep last night because you were up worrying about why you kissed him and why you feel like you do towards him. And because you didn't get any sleep, you look disgusting today!" she ended with a flourish.

Jade's eyes widened. Did she really look that bad. "Don't tell anyone!" Jade said, pointing at Cat. Cat just giggled and nodded, happy that she was right. "I mean it Cat! Not a word to anyone!" Jade said, before heading to the bathroom to try and fix…her.

Beck had been awake all night with worry after Jade's disappearing act, thinking she'd been abducted or something. She wouldn't answer his calls or texts, so it was a great relief that she'd walked through Sikowitz's classroom door. Once he'd found out that she was okay, he focused on the fact that they kissed last night and it was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. He'd tried everything that day: notes in her locker, flowers, the lot. But she literally cut up everything. And she didn't even use the scissors that he gave her. She was furious and she stormed up Beck's driveway, determined to get rid of him. She couldn't deny that she felt something, but she figured it was just the excitement of her first real kiss. So she brushed it all of as teenage hormones, rather than actually admitting that she had feelings for Beck Oliver; typical teen heartthrob. She was dragged from her thoughts when she saw Beck working on his car. On an extremely hot day in Hollywood. With just shorts on. She looked at his tanned skin and his 6 pack, feeling the wringing in her stomach again. She was pulled from her daze by a familiar, deep chuckle. "Like what you see?" he said smugly, wiping his mucky hands on a nearby rag.

After his cocky comment, anger coursed through her veins once more. She stomped up to him in her big black combat boots, pointing her finger at him and almost poking him in the eye. "Listen here Oliver," she snarled, "what happened last night was nothing. It was just my hormones playing up because I was pissed off that we were lost and honestly a bit worried. So don't think that I like you because I don't! But just to avoid any other _misunderstandings, _we can't be near each other any more."

Beck's smile immediately fell from his face as he took this information in. "What do you mean?" he said pathetically.

She sighed heavily, wishing he would make it easier for her. "To avoid anything like that happening again, we need to steer clear of each other. I'll hang with Cat and you hang with André and Robbie and we just never get close to each other again. Capishe?"

His breath stuck in his throat. Was she seriously asking him to do that. "Jade?" he said quietly, tucking a strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear. They locked eyes again and leaned in close to each other, lips mere millimetres away from each other. A tiny "Sorry" escaped her lips before she walked away from him quickly. He just stood there staring after her for a while, until he finally snapped out of it. He rubbed his face with his hands and took a deep breath. He was Beck Oliver. Ladies' man. He wasn't going to let one girl affect him. He was King of Cool. So that's what he'd do about it. Act cool.

* * *

The next day, Cat was talking to Robbie at his locker when Jade came along looking better than the day before, but not much better. Cat and Robbie looked at each other nervously before nodding at each other, in a silent agreement that they needed to find out what was happening with Beck and Jade. Robbie said bye before walking off to talk to André until Beck came in whilst Cat cautiously approached Jade.

"Hey" she said quietly, "you okay?"

"Yes" Jade snapped back unconvincingly, "why?"

"Well you were upset yesterday and I wondered if you had figured everything out with Beck."

"Not that it's any of your business" she snarled, "but yes it's all sorted."

Cat squealed and jumped around, expecting that they'd become a couple. "Ooh, Jadey! So are you a couple now?" she said happily.

Jade slammed her locker and shot Cat a death glare, causing her to stop jumping. "No!"

"Oh, so you're just friends then?"

"No Cat! He's nothing to do with me!"

"But-"

"But nothing Cat! Come on, we have to get to class." Jade said walking off. As Cat followed her, she noticed Robbie still stood at Beck's locker. He gave her a questioning look as she just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, walking quicker after Jade.

They sat down in class and shortly after, Robbie entered with André, sitting next to Cat.

"So did they get together?" he whispered in her ear.

"No, she said they aren't even friends." Cat whispered back.

"What? What happened?"

"Not a clue, didn't Beck say anything?"

"No, he never showed up."

"Obviously he isn't here today." she whispered back, shrugging and turning to listen to Sikowitz.

However, about 10 minutes later Beck walked in. Cat gasped as she saw him; his hair was all messed up and his lips were swollen. It was no doubt that he'd been kissing somebody. Jade hadn't even bothered turning around and kept her uninterested expression on during the lesson. As they went to their lockers between classes to change their books, there were loads of girls surrounding Beck's locker and he didn't hesitate to flirt with them, letting them run their hands through his hair and on his torso. Jade just rolled her eyes at them and walked off to her next class, seemingly unaffected. By lunchtime, the news had spread round that Beck was dating Chantelle Daniels. She was renowned for being a gank. She was in her junior year at Hollywood Arts making her almost 2 years older than Beck, and she was the typical high school popular girl. She was head of the cheerleading squad and it was rumoured that she'd slept with most of the football team. Her platinum blonde extensions had been straightened so that there was not a curl or a kink in sight, and her size 0, tanned body was barely covered by mini skirts and tank tops, or her equally skimpy cheerleader uniform. She was head of the social system, and nobody dared get on the wrong side of her. She always got what she wanted. So when she first saw Beck Oliver and decided she wanted him, it was a complete shock when he ignored her and went for the gothic chick instead. It wasn't long before he got bored of her and came to Chantelle. She always got what she wanted.

* * *

Robbie, Cat and André sat down at their regular lunch table together, talking about the day's events. Robbie and Cat were trying to get any information about Beck out of André, but he insisted he hadn't actually had a chance to talk to him at all today. Silence fell when Beck and Chantelle sat down.

"You guys," Beck said, "this is my girlfriend Chantelle."

"Hi" Chantelle said with a fake smile.

"These are my friends; Robbie, Cat and André" Beck said, gesturing to them all. The three teenagers smiled at Chantelle and mumbled their hellos.

The awkward silence fell again before Cat piped up; "Hey Chantelle, aren't you going to have any lunch?" she said, trying to start a conversation.

"Eugh, no." Chantelle scoffed. "I want to lose 3 pounds for my dance competition. All the food from Festus' truck contains carbs," she looked at Cat's lunch and then looked Cat up and down, "but I guess some people don't care about that." She then turned back to Beck and started playing with his hair.

Cat swallowed her mouthful and put her fork down, suddenly not hungry anymore. She lowered her head and tried to hold back the tears. She heard her little twinkly ring tone and got her phone out of her bag. _***1 new message* **_it read. She unlocked her phone and opened the message.

_**-From: Robbie**_

_***Don't listen to her. You're perfect. She's just an untalented stick with stupid hair xxxxxx***_

Cat giggled at the message before looking up at Robbie and giving him a smile. He smiled back and wiped away the tear that had rolled down her cheek. She looked back at the message and couldn't help but giggle again.

"What's so funny Cat?" she heard Beck ask.

Cat looked up in surprise and was trying to think of an answer when Chantelle cut in; "Is that your real name? Cat? Like the animal?" she said.

"No, my name is actually Caterina but most people call me Cat" she replied.

She made a face before speaking again, "And why did you dye your hair _that _colour?"

Before Cat could answer, another harsh voice spoke and Beck turned around in surprise. "Why do you care? At least she didn't dye her hair _that _colour" Jade snapped. "Come on Cat" she said, gesturing her to go and sit on another table with her. Cat obliged and said goodbye to everyone before rushing away to sit with Jade.

* * *

Jade was at her locker when Cat and Robbie approached her. "Hi" they said, happily and in unison.

Jade looked at them uninterested and Cat gasped. "Jadey, did you get a new piercing?" she said, pointing at her nose. Uh oh, this was bad. The only other time Jade got a piercing was when her parents got divorced. She gets over emotional pain by putting herself through physical pain and getting a piercing. But this only happened with proper emotional pain. So this thing with Beck must have really affected her. Cat was pulled by her thoughts by Jade's cold voice.

"Yeah, my mom told me not to so I did" Jade said. Lie, Cat thought. "What do you two want?" she said, irritated.

"We were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us tonight?" they said.

"And do what?"

"Go see a movie or something" Robbie said.

"Is _he _coming?" she said, tugging at Rex's hair. Robbie started a rant about how angry Rex got when people abused him just because he couldn't fight back as well, but Jade wasn't listening. Over Robbie and Cat, she could see Beck and Chantelle stood at his locker, making out. Her hands were in his hair and his were on her waist. They had been dating for a couple of weeks now, and they always seemed to be sucking face. Beck was also often late for classes, and it was no secret that she would pull him into the janitor's closet and attack his body. How far they'd got, Jade didn't know, but she didn't want to think about it because it made her want to throw up. She couldn't deny that she wanted it to be her. She wanted to be the one who was making out with him at his locker, and he would whisper in her ear at the lunch table. But that stupid stubbornness that she inherited from her dad kicked in, and insisted that she couldn't like Beck because he liked girls like Chantelle and she deserved to be alone. "Yes" she suddenly said.

"What?" Robbie asked confused.

"Yes I'll hang out with you two tonight. I'm at my mom's house, text me all the details" she said, before slamming her locker and rushing off to the bathroom. She locked herself in one of the stalls and let the tears fall, crying silently over the ruined relationship she had with Beck. She was distracted, however, when she heard Chantelle's annoying voice and the voices of her equally annoying minions.

"So how far have you got with Brett?" one of them asked.

"Beck," Chantelle corrected her, "and we haven't got very far. He's quite a gentleman, makes out with me only if I make the first move, and he'll only touch my ass over my clothes."

"Sounds like you haven't made much progress" another girl said.

'Progress?' Jade thought.

"I haven't" Chantelle whined like a toddler. "I want to have sex with him but that's never going to happen. He's taking me on some stupid picnic at Lake Hollywood Park."

"Do you like him?" girl number one asked.

"Oh god no." Chantelle said, disgusted, "You know my heart lies with Chad. I'll take loads of alcohol and get him drunk, then just persuade him to sleep with me."

"Then what?" girl number one asked again.

"Then I'll ditch him" Chantelle said, like it was obvious.

"But why?" girl number two said.

"Because," Chantelle was clearly losing her patience now, "It's what I do."

"Why him though?" girl number one asked. These two were asking all the questions Jade wanted answers to.

"Because" Chantelle snapped, "he's a freshman and a frickin cute one at that. Besides," she said, calmly this time, "I like a challenge." She let out an annoying giggle, before the sound of her heels clicked out of the bathroom and the rushing feet of her minions followed. Once she was sure they were gone, Jade exited her stall and fixed her make up, devising a plan.

* * *

"Ooh, good idea, I love parks!" Cat said, excited about Jade's idea to visit Lake Hollywood. "But can we get ice cream first" she said, bouncing around in the passenger's seat of the car.

"Okay, but it'll have to be quick!" Jade snapped, driving away from her mother's house. Although it was Robbie's car, Jade had dragged him out and forced him to get in the back before sitting in the driver's seat. She did not feel safe letting Cat drive her and she just knew that Robbie would be the slowest driver ever. Both Cat and Robbie cheered all the way to the ice cream parlour, and Jade wanted to cut her ears off. But she had decided that all this torture would be worth it in the end. Once they'd spent ages at the ice cream parlour, Robbie trying to explain to the foreign man who worked there on Tuesday nights that he was lactose intolerant and couldn't have normal ice cream, he'd finally ordered a dairy free one and they'd managed to get in the car, although Jade had already warned that if he collapsed, she wouldn't be taking him to a hospital. When they arrived at the park, they'd wandered around for a while, Jade trying to find Beck and Chantelle and be where she could see them but they couldn't see her. They found a spot by some bushes, and Jade had to cover both Robbie and Cat's mouths when they spotted Beck. They both looked at each other and nodded, knowing exactly why Jade had chosen here and sat down, continuing to eat their ice creams. They got deeply involved in a conversation about whether Cat would be able to find a purple pig anywhere and Jade put her focus entirely on Beck and that Tramp. He had really made an effort and she didn't care at all. This made Jade furious, and she unknowingly clenched her fists. "So what actually happened with you two?" Robbie's voice piped up.

Jade turned to him and raised an eyebrow, encouraging him to continue. "Well you went on that date and then…_that_ happened" he said, gesturing to Beck and Chantelle.

"Nothing" Jade scowled, before turning back to the couple that she hated.

"Come on Jade" Cat said, thumping her arm. Jade gave her a menacing look but although Robbie squealed like a girl, Cat didn't back down. "You can tell us."

Jade looked between the airhead and the puppet boy and wondered if her and Beck's connection was as obvious as theirs. "Okay okay" she sighed, "we kissed but I couldn't handle it because we were just friends. Then he started dating slutty mctramp pants and I got really upset." She looked down at her hands wringing in her lap and swallowed. She was hardly ever honest with anyone.

"You're Jade West, and you can have anything you want" Cat said, tapping Jade's eyebrow piercing that she insisted she got because her parents didn't want her to. Jade looked C at in the eyes and smiled, she may be a bit annoying and overly-cheerful, but she was Jade's best friend and she always knew what to say. "We'll be back at the ice cream parlour, call if you need to" Cat said in a sing song voice, before grabbing Robbie's hand and dragging him out of the park. Jade looked after them and smiled, wondering if they realised how cute they were together. She looked back to Beck and Chantelle and her smile immediately turned into a scowl. She thought it through in her head. When she had kissed Beck after his car broke down, she felt knots in her stomach and explosions going off in her head. That had to mean something right? And then there was what she found out in the bathroom today that Chantelle was using Beck and was still with Chad, and likely more of the male population of Hollywood. With this running through her head, she grabbed her purse and stood up, marching towards the couple who were stood up and looked like they were about to kiss. This just urged Jade on more and she walked quicker. As Beck and Chantelle's lips were mere centimetres away from each other, Jade pushed Chantelle hard and she fell with an almighty splash into the pond next to her. She let out a scream that could shatter glass and Beck just stood there with his jaw on the ground. After he'd collected himself, he went to help her out of the pond but she just slapped his hand away and glared at him. She struggled out of the pond herself, squealing and splashing around because she insisted that a fish was trying to bite her, but eventually made it out, dripping wet and practically glowing with anger. The whole time, an amused smirk covered Jade's features. Chantelle stood in front of Jade and glared at her, before grabbing her hair and yanking hard. Jade retaliated with just as much force and grabbed Chantelle's hair too, determined to pull out one of her disgusting extensions. Both girls were screaming at each other and Beck, knowing that she would to more damage, pulled a still writing and screaming Jade away with his arms around her waist. Once she stopped writhing he cautiously placed her down and she immediately stepped away from his grip, sorting out her hair and clothes. Beck went to stand in front of Chantelle and began, "Chantelle…I-I"

She let out yet another ear piercing scream and held her hand up to him. "Shut up! I don't care! The only reason I dated you in the first place was because I needed fresh meat and the cheer girls bet I couldn't get with a freshman and I _love _a challenge. I don't like you! I've been sleeping with Chad Lope behind your back! You mean nothing to me!" He stood there, shocked. He hadn't really cared about Chantelle that much anyway. He went for the exact opposite of Jade and an easy target to lift his spirits about her rejection. He looked at Chantelle in front of him and wondered why he'd even got with her in the first place. Her long blonde hair was just extensions, unlike Jade beautiful brunette curls, and those extensions had been all messed up thanks to Jade's earlier attack. Her extensive amount of make up had all run and been rubbed around, revealing her various blemishes and hickeys, definitely not all from him. She was skinnier than Jade but also shorter, making her look more like a child, whilst Jade was beautifully tall and slim. She also had smaller boobs than Jade, and Beck was sure they weren't all hers. "It's over" he said calmly.

"What?" she hissed.

"We're through. It's over. I'm dumping you Chantelle."

"But-but..you can't…"

"Just did" he retorted. She stammered again before letting out one last scream and storming off in her now muddy heels, ringing out her fake hair. He turned around to see Jade there, looking much better than Chantelle although quite sheepish. "Jade. Why did-" However, he was cut off by Jade lunging at him and attaching her mouth to his, much how they'd done weeks before. He immediately put his arms around her waist whilst she wrapped hers around his neck, pulling him down so she could be closer to him. They frantically moved their mouths together, all that emotion from the past week being put into that kiss. Still not satisfied enough, Jade lifted a leg up and wrapped it around his waist. He growled, which set something off deep inside Jade, and lifted her up, her wrapping her other leg around his waist and pulling them tighter, getting even closer to him. Once they were both desperately in need of air, they pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, not saying anything but just trying to gather what just happened. After about a minute, they both opened their eyes and looked at each other, electing a small giggle from Jade and a large grin from Beck.

* * *

News travelled fast around Hollywood Arts, and everybody knew that Jade West had pushed Chantelle Daniels into the pond. By standing up to the head of the social system, Jade herself had taken over as head of the social system, a role at which Jade had just scoffed and glared at anyone who said it. All speak of Jade's new role was forgotten though, when she unexpectedly kissed Beck Oliver in front of the whole school, not holding back on claming him as her own. Cat and Robbie watched from afar and smiled at each other, high-fiving.

"I love love" Cat said dreamily.

"What?" Robbie said, chuckling.

"Love" she replied, pointing at Beck and Jade now with their foreheads pressed together. "I love it."

He just looked down at his happy best friend and smiled. "Do you know what I love?" he asked her.

"What?"

"Ice cream."

"Oh my god, me too!" she said excitedly, clapping her hands and bouncing.

"Shall we go and see if Festus has any?" he said, extending out his arm. She giggled and took it, before rushing very quickly to the grub truck. From her locker, Beck and Jade looked over at the two best friends and then smiled at each other, before leaning in to kiss again.

* * *

**AN: Here it is! Sorry it took so long, but there's been Christmas and then I was ill and so I literally couldn't move from my bed apart from to vomit. But I'm okay now yay! I know this is a very bade-centric chapter, but it's the only one throughout the whole novel. Inspired by Dan's tweet about how Beck&Jade got together (': Next chapter is jealous cabbie, but can you guess who will be jealous?**

**REVIEWS:**

**what do u need me 4 - thank you! It's amazing that anybody reads this at all, and more viewers would be even more amazing! Merry Christmas and happy new year!**

**Digidestend Angel - they just get more adorable throughout the story!**

**CabbieLoverSAC22 - they MIGHT keep their promise…you'll have to wait and see (;**

**jellybeans96 - thank you! It means so much!**

**Please read and review! New chapter soon! Love you all!**

**chuckyshmucky -xo**


	6. Green Eyes

Green eyes

The facial expressions of the group varied, but were the same as they had been the past 2 mornings. Jade's was a look of pure disbelief, Beck's and André's of amusement and Cat's of slight anger. They were all looking at one thing. Robbie's locker. Or rather, the girl at Robbie's locker. She was tall and had curves in all the right places. Her long hair was a dirty blonde colour and she had clipped two front sections back together whilst the rest of her hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders. She had piercing green eyes which were surrounded by long lashes and her skin was a lightly tanned colour. She wore a black strapless dress with red flowers on that reached halfway down her thighs, black tights and on her feet were red Doc Martin's. She was stood with Robbie at his locker and they were having a conversation, her giggling at something he said while he grinned like an idiot.

"Who even is she?!" Cat asked, disgust clear in her voice. Jade looked down at her friend and raised her eyebrows at her reaction.

"She's Robbie's friend" Beck said.

Jade's gaze moved from Cat to Back and she slapped his arm. "Yeah we know that much, but _who _is Robbie's friend?"

"Robbie's very _hot _friend" André said chuckling. The girls looked at him with looks of unamusement on their faces while Beck tried not to laugh.

"I haven't had a chance to speak to Rob yet" Beck said.

"I don't think she goes to this school" Jade added.

"Why not?" Cat asked.

"Because she's not in any of our lessons" Jade said in an sarcastic voice, making a dumb face at Cat.

"Sinjin" André shouted, trying to avoid the argument between Cat and Jade whilst also trying to find out about Robbie's mystery girl.

When they got no response, Jade screamed Sinjin's name. At the sound of her voice, the curly haired weirdo turned and ran to them immediately. "Hey Jade" he said in what they presumed he thought was a seductive manner.

"Shut up" she said quickly. "Who's she with Robbie?" she pointed a black-nailed finger at the girl.

"Oh, nobody knows. She disappears after the bell for first lesson rings and then hangs out with Robbie after school." Sinjin answered.

"How dumb" Cat muttered.

"So _nobody _knows who she is?" Beck asked.

"Nope" Sinjin said, "you'll have to ask Robbie. So Jade" he said, turning his attention towards the pale girl, "I was wondering if-"

"NO!" she screamed, cutting him off and scaring him away.

"Let's go and ask Robbie then" André said, beginning to walk.

"No," Cat squealed, causing him to jump and turn around. "I wanna do it" she said, skipping over to him. The friends looked between each other and simultaneously shrugged, not being able to give an answer for Cat's weird behaviour.

Over at Robbie's locker, he was talking to his new friend about her plans for the day. Her name was Ruby Sliffer and she lived in England. She had been visiting her cousin in Seattle and decided to see Hollywood while she was in America. Robbie had met her when she was helping out at the dance group his little sister went to. They quickly became friends after they both started doing some part time work at a theatre close to Hollywood Arts and Robbie's home.

"So what are you doing today?" Robbie asked the girl in front of him.

"Well I'd rather be here doing all the fun stuff you do BUT I don't actually go to this school so instead I'll probably be shopping for any make up we need for the theatre performances next week" she said with a deep sigh.

"Haha fun" Robbie said sarcastically. "Shall we meet at the mall once I've finished school?" he asked.

"Sure, you can take me to taco bell" she said, winking at him.

"I'm a vegan" he explained.

"I'm not" she said, shrugging. "See you at 4" she waved goodbye to him and walked out of the building.

Cat walked over to him as he stared after the girl who just left. "Robbie?" she said, waving at him.

"Sorry kitten, got to run" he said, shutting his locker door and walking away.

The next morning started off the same. Robbie was stood at his locker and the rest of the group were stood at Beck's locker, waiting for Robbie's surprising new friend. The girl walked quickly through the doors, a spring in her step. She was wearing a navy dress that reached her thighs and had embroidering on the top, and another pair of Doc Martin's, this time in white. Her long curls had been styled into a waterfall braid which stopped at the back of her head. She repeated Robbie's name excitedly and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around to see a massive smile on her face.

"What's up?" he said, smiling at her while Rex grinned.

"The theatre rung this morning and said that tonight's performance has been cancelled. We've got the night off!" she said happily.

"Yay!" he cheered, hugging her as they both jumped together.

Back at Beck's locker, Cat gasped. "What's happening?" she said.

"They're hugging, Cat" Jade said dryly, then pulled Beck away.

"I'm going to find out what is up with those two!" Cat said determined. She slowed as she reached them though, her confidence draining.

"So, you'll come to mine around 6:30?" Robbie asked.

"Sure thing! It's a date!" the girl replied, winking at Robbie. "Oh crap!" she said, looking at her phone.

Robbie couldn't help but smile, crap sounded so funny in her English accent. "What is it?" he said, amused.

She shoved her phone in his face, "It's 8:45, I'm going to be late! Bye!" she said, giving Robbie a hug and kissing Rex on his cheek before rushing out of the school.

Cat stood near his locker, her eyes burning. Date. She said date. They were going on a date. She walked away quickly, not wanting to talk to Robbie, and went to find Beck and Jade. She saw them, just over from Beck's locker, making out. "Jade" Cat said. No reply. She kept repeating it until Jade groaned and pulled away from Beck, who made a beeline from her neck and immediately started leaving little kisses all over it. "What?!" Jade snapped, annoyed that she'd been interrupted.

"Robbie's going on a date with her" Cat whined, her eyes beginning to tear up. Beck's head immediately pulled away from Jade's neck and he looked at Cat. "Her?" he asked. "Robbie has a date with _her_?!"

"Why are you so surprised?" Jade demanded, looking at her boyfriend.

"Well, it's just she's…she's…." he stammered.

"You think she's hot?!" she asked, glaring at him.

"What? I…I'm going to see André" he said, kissing her on the cheek and quickly walking away. Jade glared at his leaving figure, before turning back to Cat and seeing her with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing" Cat said, wiping her eyes. Jade knew better not to question it because Cat could be scary when she was like this. "Do you want to spy on them?" Cat suddenly asked.

Jade's eyes widened and she looked at Cat, trying to see if she was joking. "You want to spy on them?!" she asked.

"Yes" Cat said, nodding.

"No way" Jade said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh pleeeaassseeee Jadey" Cat whined. "I did it for you when Beck was with Chantelle."

Jade tried to argue, but she knew it was no use. Cat had a point. "Fine, fine" Jade agreed. "But only tonight and you owe me baby girl" she said, tapping Cat's nose gently.

They sat in the bushes outside Robbie's house, and Jade was ready to cut something. Robbie and Ruby had decided to do something before and so hadn't actually been home yet. Jade was ready to just up and leave when Cat squealed "someone's coming" and pointed to Robbie's front door. Him and Ruby walked in and went straight to the kitchen before heading to his room. Cat gasped and grabbed Jade's hand, dragging her towards the large tree in Robbie's garden. Jade took one look at it and said no before beginning to walk away. Cat dragged her back, however, and offered to give her a helping hand just as long as she climbed the tree with her. Jade gave an almighty sigh but agreed. After a lot of hassle and angry whispers of swear words from Jade, both girls were securely sat on a branch and could see clearly into Robbie's bedroom but still kept well hidden. They could see Robbie sorting out his karaoke set and Cat gasped.

"Singing is mine and Robbie's thing!" she angrily whispered.

"Shhhh" Jade whispered back, and slapped her arm gently. They both directed their attention back to the couple inside, and what they heard next was not what they were expecting. (AN: Robbie's singing is in **bold**__and Ruby's singing is in _italics_, singing together in _**bold italics**_)

"**Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want,**_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want,_**I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want,**_So tell me what you really, really want,__**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna,I wanna really, really, really wanna zig-a-zig AH!**_

_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,make it last forever, friendship never ends,if you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,taking is too easy but that's the way it is**_

_So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me, you've gotta listen carefully,we've got em in the place who likes it in her face,you've got G like MC who likes it on the easy,V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,and as for me, HA YOU'LL SEE_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around,__**Slam your body down and wind it all around**_

_**If you wanna be my lover,**_**you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,**_SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM,slam your body down and wind it all around__**slam your body down and wind it all around,**_**HA, HA, HA, HA,slam your body down and wind it all around,**_slam your body down and __**zig-a-zig AH,**_

_**If you wanna be my lover!"**_

The two friends finished the song and Ruby had to lean on Robbie because she was laughing so much. Jade and Cat just looked at each other confused before Jade got down out the tree and walked out of Robbie's yard. Cat scrambled down and ran after her.

"Jadey" she said panting.

"Cat, you need to stop worrying about this" Jade said, looking at her worriedly.

"But-" Cat began.

"They're just friends, Cat." Jade insisted.

"But she said it was a date!"

"Cat, if that's a date, then it's the worst date ever! She's just his friend with the same disgusting taste in retro pop music. Come on, lets go home."

After an ice cream, Cat had calmed down a bit and Jade had managed to convince her that Robbie and this new girl were just friends. They were walking along the street and just about to turn the corner when Cat saw something familiar in the corner of her eye. It was Robbie's mound of curly hair, and he was stood with the girl in front of the hotel across the road. 'Must be where she's staying' Cat thought. She quickly pulled Jade around the corner and looked around it so she could watch them. They were just talking for ages and Jade was about to leave when the girl put her hand on Robbie's shoulder and she quickly turned back to see what was happening. They both started to lean and Cat's eyes widened. As Robbie and Ruby's lips connected, Cat's world froze. There was all this…'stuff' inside her and she wanted to scream or cry or go and rip them apart. But she couldn't. She was snapped out of it by Jade shaking her, trying to drag her away from the scene. Cat wriggled out of Jade's grip and ran all the way home, not caring that she could barely breathe by the time she reached her front door. The tears finally spilled out of her eyes and she couldn't stop them, no matter how hard she tried. She ran up to her bedroom and flung herself on her bed, ignoring the shouts of her mother and phone calls from Jade for the rest of the night.

Cat walked into school the next day and everyone gasped. She didn't look at all like Cat. She was wearing a black skirt and a red shirt, with black tights and red boots. As Jade walked in behind her, Beck and Andre gave her a pointed look as if to say 'Why is Cat wearing your clothes?!' Jade just shrugged with wide eyes and both girls walked over to the group of boys which surprisingly included Robbie.

"Umm, hey" Robbie said nervously, after seeing Cat's clothes.

"Where's your _friend?!_" Cat spat back, glaring at him.

Robbie winced at her tone and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "She's…busy this morning."

Cat just made a face and suddenly started waving at someone. Ryder Daniels. One of the hottest and most popular guys in school. Cat walked up to him and started twisting a strand of hair around her fingers, while using the other hand to tap her long, red nails on his chest. Robbie, meanwhile, felt a pang in his own chest. "I'm going to go do some homework in Sikowitz's room. I'll see you guys when the lesson starts" he said absently, and after one last look at Cat and Ryder, shuffled away.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Beck and Andre turned to Jade, silently demanding an immediate explanation. She let out a large sigh and began to explain.

"…and she wouldn't answer any of my calls all night. Anyway, she turned up at my house at like 6 this morning, and asked to borrow some clothes, so I let her."

"Wait, wait, wait," Andre said, shaking his head, "that girl _kissed _Robbie?!"

Jade nodded, giving Beck a warning look. He smiled sheepishly at her before asking, "so why is Cat dressed like…_that?" _He gestured over to where Cat and Ryder were stood.

"Because," Jade said, exasperated, "she's trying to look like Ruby."

"Ruby?" both boys questioned.

"Robbie's friend!" Jade snapped, losing her patience.

"And why is she…" Andre begun.

"Oh my god!" Jade shouted. "She wants to look like Ruby so Robbie will notice her and she's flirting with Ryder because he's the exact opposite of Robbie!" She shot both boys a glare as the bell went and they all walked off to first lesson with Sikowitz.

Robbie sat down looking worried and whipped his head round when he heard the door open and somebody come in. He deflated when he realised it was just Sikowitz. However, Cat came in next and glared at him before siting next to Jade who rolled her eyes. After Sikowitz had explained the lesson plan, they went off into groups, and Robbie ran after Cat and Jade who were going to the other end of the room. "Cat, wait" he called after her.

She turned around with a pained expression, "What?" she said sadly.

"Can I talk to you. Please?" he said sadly. She sighed but nodded and Robbie opened his mouth to speak when Sikowitz called for the class' attention again.

"Now class," he shouted. "We have someone here to help us today. She has made cameo appearances on British TV shows, is related to an internet star and is currently working at a local theatre while she visits America. It's Ruby Sliffer!" He gestured to the door and she walked in, wearing a black skater dress, green tights and black leather boots. Her hair had been plaited on both sides and brought together at the back, almost like a headband. Her face lit up when she saw Robbie and he smiled at her. She walked over to him and said "Surprise!" in a sing-song voice.

"What are you doing here?!" he said, grinning.

"Exactly what your teacher said" she replied, winking. An awkward silence fell when Ruby noticed Cat glaring at her. She cleared her throat and giggled nervously, "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh yeah!" Robbie exclaimed, "that's my friend Cat".

"Hi, nice to meet you" Ruby said, extending her hand out for Cat to shake. She accepted, but didn't say anything, just analysing Ruby with her eyes. Ruby let out a small sigh of relief when Sikowitz called the class's attention again and introduced their next activity.

"Right you little urchins" he yelled in a strange voice. "Improv activity! Cat, Robbie, Beck, Ruby, you are all in a café and you've just discovered a scandal. GO!"

They made their way to the stage as Robbie whispered in Ruby's ear, briefly explaining what an improv scene was. Cat looked on and glared, clenching and unclenching her fists. As soon as they were all on stage, Cat began the scene quickly and nobody was prepared for what was coming out of her mouth.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" she screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Ruby. The girl stood there and looked terrified, looking to Robbie and Beck for assistance.

Beck quickly jumped in and said, "What's going on?" in a demanding tone.

"SHE," Cat screeched, "has been cheating on you with MY BOYFRIEND!"

"What?!" Robbie said, taking up the role of the boyfriend. "That's so crazy babes, I would never cheat on you!"

"Yeah, I have no idea what you're talking about" Ruby insisted, standing next to Robbie who gave her a small smile.

"Well where have you been these past couple of nights?" Cat demanded, storming up to Robbie and jabbing her finger in his chest.

"Ummm…" Robbie stuttered, "w-work."

"Where have _you_ been?" Beck asked Ruby, coming up to stand in front of her.

"I had to visit my sister," Ruby explained, "she's really sick."

"LIAR!" Cat yelled, pointing at Ruby once more. "You have been with him! I saw you, kissing, at your hotel!" Robbie and Ruby looked at each other with worried expressions, not sure whether Cat was still acting or not. "What are you even doing here?!" Cat demanded, stepping even closer to Ruby, who tried to back away but didn't have anywhere to go.

"Cat" Beck said in a warning tone, stepping closer to her. Beck knew what was going on, it was a bit like him and Jade whilst he was dating Chantelle. He couldn't understand why Cat was acting like that, though. It just wasn't anything like her.

"We were fine until you came along, with your blonde hair and stupid boots! We were friends and we spent time together and then you come along and he completely ignored me! Why don't you just go back to England and LEAVE US ALONE?!" Cat screamed and before she could realise what she was doing, it was too late. She grabbed the cup of coconut milk on the stage and threw it directly in Ruby's face. Both girls gasped, and Ruby took one look at Cat before running out of the room through the door at the back of the classroom. Robbie looked between Cat and the now closing door, trying to make the right decision, before giving Cat an apologetic shrug and following Ruby, calling her name. Cat's throat and eyes burned and she hiccupped a sorry before running out of the door next to the stage. She ran to the black box theatre and up the ladder to the little cupboard near the lighting board. She cried into her arms. Robbie would hate her now, he would never talk to her again. She deserved it.

About half an hour later, the door to Cat's little room swung open. She looked up hopefully, but the face she saw was not what she expected. The now clean and slightly flushed face of Ruby was there and she chewed on her lip, waiting for Cat's acceptance in. When the small girl gave her a nod, Ruby walked in and sat next to Cat on the floor.

"Sor-" both girls said at the same time. "You first," Cat said, letting out a nervous chuckle. She then closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

"I'm really sorry" Ruby said, wringing her hands in her lap.

"I-wait what?!" Cat asked, shocked, "Why are you apologising?"

"Well like you said, you and Robbie were best friends and I just wormed my way in, taking up all his attention. It just-I came here a bit short notice and Robbie was really kind and helpful to me when nobody else was and I guess…it was just nice to have someone who cared about me."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything. Robbie's kind and sweet and I was just jealous that he could be so close to anyone who wasn't me when he's normally the shyest boy on the planet. And he does care about you, even more now that you're dating. I-"

"What?!" Ruby interrupted. "D-dating? Me and Robbie? Together? As in a couple?!"

"Yeah, I saw you kiss" Cat said, sheepishly.

Ruby laughed loudly until she saw the look on Cat's face, and chewed her cheeks to try and stop. "Sorry. It's just…Robbie? That kiss was so wrong, we pulled away literally straight after it happened. It was like kissing my brother! Never again!"

Cat breathed a sigh of relief. "So you're not dating?"

"No!" Ruby said, chuckling.

"I'm really sorry for throwing coconut milk at you" Cat said, grimacing.

"It's okay. I did cheat with your boyfriend." Both girls laughed. "But seriously," Ruby said, looking Cat directly in the eye. "He really cares about you Cat. He talks about you all the time. I think I learnt more about you in this week than Beck or Andre have learnt the whole time they've known you!"

"Did he really talk about me that much?!" Cat asked, delighted.

"Yeah" Ruby insisted.

"What are you doing in America anyway?" Cat asked. "I'm not being rude! Just wondering."

"Well…I got into a bit of trouble with the police back home" Ruby said quietly. Cat's face was one of shock, and she quickly explained. "Nothing major! Just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Problem is, my parents got mad and sent me to stay with my aunt in Seattle, except she's useless, and I got into trouble again with my uncle and cousin."

"Oh" Cat said after about a minute's silence. More silence followed but was cut into by the harsh trill of a phone. Ruby jumped and frantically rummaged through her pockets. When she saw the caller ID, her eyes went open in shock. "I should get this" she said, before getting up to leave. Just as she opened the door, she said "He really does care about you Cat". Cat gave her a small smile and she nodded before walking out of the room. Cat heard her voice trail away as she walked down the corridor. _"Sammy?…Arrested?!…But Chaz and Carmine were barely involved!…Are you going to go visit them soon?…Okay…well tell them…" _Cat shook her head and smiled, before grabbing her phone and sending a text to Robbie.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Robbie said, pouting. He was at the airport with Cat, saying goodbye to Ruby. He had no idea what happened in the cupboard, but it turned everything around and made his life a whole lot easier!

"I do" Ruby said, shrugging. "I'm pretty sure my mum and dad have calmed down a little. Besides, I have a meeting with my parole officer in a couple of days. If I miss it again they're going to come searching for me." Cat still couldn't believe how one person could be so casual about prison and stuff like that. "Well, I'd better leave before I miss my flight" Ruby said, giving Cat a small hug. "Thanks for the coconut milk Cat" she said, winking. She then turned to Robbie, and hugged him tight with tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Thanks for being there when everyone else had let me down." she said quietly. She pulled back and took a deep breath, smiling at them both. "Better go face the music" she said, grabbing her suitcase and wheeling it after her. She never once looked back at them as she walked away.

"You going to miss her?" Cat asked Robbie, analysing his expression.

"Yeah" Robbie admitted. "I don't think I can ever forget her though."

Cat took Robbie's hand in hers and smiled at him, before they both walked out of the airport together.

**A/N: It's finally here! I'm so sorry, I'm the worst person in the world. I know this chapter seems a bit pointless, but I promise you, Ruby **_**might**_** be seen again and she **_**might**_** be a major turning point in the Cabbie bundle. MIGHT. Also it's good to see Cat jealous. And I know she seems a bit OOC but we all saw how crazy she was in One Thousand Berry Balls right?**

**That song was Wannabe by the Spice Girls. **** watch?v=gJLIiF15wjQ**** Remember Robbie going on about them in iParty with Victorious? Well the one in the white dress is Baby Spice ;)**

**REVIEWS:**

**what do u need me 4 - I'm sorry if you did explode, sounds painful! We love bade too though, so it's fine ;)**

**AriRedVelvetBow - THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU**

**CabbieLoverSAC22 - Cat loves bade so I thought it was a good person to bring them together! And it's a good thing Chantelle got powned by Jade ;)**

**Fangirl-Of-Awesome - Thanks for favouriting and such! Means so much! Cat was jealous, but jealous Robbie may appear soon…**

**jellybeans96 - dude, you're so kind to me (:**

** .Loved - thanks for all the reviews! You were right, it was Cat! And yeah, Matt Bennett is yummy ;)**

**Pensmith - Thank you! It means so much and also the detail you put in shows you properly read my story. TYVM**

**Jake (Guest) - Thank you! It's finally been done!**

**Rakurai (Guest) - Thanks! I hope you liked it!**

**PHEW! Thanks everyone, it means a lot! Next chapter will be very cute cabbie with some familiar events…. Please R&R!**

**chuckyshmucky -xo**


	7. Comfort

Comfort

**Tori the boyfriend stealer**

Robbie walked down the stairs feeling guilty. He hadn't meant to ruin things for Cat, he was just frustrated because he'd barely seen her since she started dating this new guy, Danny. And from what Beck and Jade were saying, Tori definitely had a reason to be jealous of them. So Robbie used it to his advantage. He really wished he hadn't because Tori got in trouble and Cat's night and outfit was ruined. He knew her and Danny had come this way to get the cheese out of their hair and he came to check if she was okay. For some reason, he also accepted some of Sikowitz's meat but was now curious as to what it was. He saw Tori and Danny stood near the stairs.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Do either of you guys know what kind of meat Sikowitz uses in this sausage? I asked him and he just started laughing like:" Robbie let out a crazed laugh, throwing his head back. Tori ignored him and ran off.

"Bye" he said, looking after her.

"What's up with her?" he asked Danny, pointing to Tori.

"She's gone to check if Cat's okay." Danny replied.

"Because of the cheese thing?" Robbie presumed.

"No, something else." Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck. Robbie looked at him suspiciously and he continued. "Me and Tori…sort of…it was an accident…" he insisted. Robbie had a terrible feeling he knew why Cat was upset and he needed to find her immediately. He looked at Danny and felt the sudden urge to punch him but something in the back of his mind told him it would just upset Cat. So instead he thrust the suspicious meat into Danny's hands and glared at him before rushing off to find Cat.

Tori had been walking around for what seemed like an hour. She still hadn't found Cat and there was hardly anyone left at school. She sighed and gave up, dreading facing Cat the next day. Robbie, however, knew Cat better than anyone and knew exactly where she'd be hiding. He pushed open the door to the little closet behind the black box theatre and shut it after him. He saw Cat sat on the floor with her knees pulled up, sobbing, and it broke his heart. And made him want to break Danny's nose!

"Oh Cat," he said quietly, sitting next to her. He held his arms out and she let out a cry before falling into his chest and sobbing for about 10 minutes. When she had calmed down slightly and her wails had turned to mostly snuffles with the occasional little sob, Robbie gently nudged her off his lap and sat in front of her with his legs crossed so he could look her in the eye. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

"I was cleaning the cheese out of my hair and he had only been out there for like a minute! Then I came out and he was…him and Tori…they were making out on the stairs!" she wailed, fresh tears cascading down her face. Robbie hugged her again, kissing her hair and whispering in her ear to calm her down.

Once Cat was calm and she had fixed her make up and her hair, Robbie offered to walk her home. She smiled sweetly and grabbed his hand, pulling herself closer to him so their hips were a few inches apart. After talking about things that Robbie knew would cheer Cat up, she managed to swerve the conversation to the dreadful evening.

"I don't hate Tori" Cat pointed out, "it's just…annoying."

"What is?" Robbie asked.

"Well she gets all the attention from everyone. I haven't done much acting or singing since she came along because she gets all the parts, she does better in most of our other lessons and all the guys like her better" she replied quietly.

"That's silly" Robbie insisted. "You're way more talented than her! And there's no way guys like her more than you! You're cute, pretty, funny, smart and insanely talented! And insanely nice!" Robbie blushed and looked down when Cat looked up at him in surprise.

"Guys like Tori more." Cat repeated. "André's more mean to me now she's here, and she kissed Beck on her first day and Jade cried so much that night and now she's twice as paranoid and insecure as she used to be. And you have a crush on her." She spat the last part out, kicking the ground.

"Caterina Valentine!" Robbie shouted, causing her to look up, startled. "Although I may seem interested in other girls, you will always be number one in my life!" He then grabbed her round her waist and gave her a big hug, squeezing her and lifting her up, spinning both of them as they giggled madly. He put her down and they walked the rest of the way to her house, laughing and chatting loudly together.

"Thank you" she said, suddenly serious, when they reached her front door.

"What for?" he asked.

"Being my bestest friend," she replied, kissing his cheek and smiling as she walked in her house.

* * *

**He's got nothing on you**

Cat Valentine sat on the steps of the stage, a tear trickling down her cheek. She picked at the seam on her pink dress as it clinged to her knees in a similar way that the bangs that had fallen out of her updo were sticking to her face. It had been raining on and off for about an hour, and she enjoyed dancing around in it at first. Until she remembered Robbie. He had been making mean, confusing comments all night and she didn't know why. For some reason, he seemed to think that Tug wasn't real. But he was! Tug saw her stroking the bed sheets at bed, bath and yonder, and instead of acting like she was weird like most people did, he came over and started talking to her. They talked for ages and she told him about the dance, and he invited her. The day after, Robbie invited her, and she really wanted to say yes but she'd already promised Tug. Ever since then, Robbie had been really funny with her. Not funny haha, or funny weird, but funny mean. And Cat hated it. She wanted her old Robbie back. She sniffed again as more tears trickled down her face. She heard someone slowly walk down the steps behind her and sit next to her. She turned her head and saw Robbie, looking at her with a worried expression on his face.

"How come you're crying?" he said quietly.

"You're mad at me" she said, trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm not mad at you Cat" he said, sighing.

"Yes you are!" she cried. "You've barely talked to me all week and you've been saying mean things all night!"

"How come Tug isn't here!" Robbie spat, but immediately regretted it when he saw more tears streaming down Cat's face.

"He had to go home!" Cat yelled, her cheeks pink.

"Look Cat, I'm sorry" he sighed, holding Cat's hand.

"How come you said he wasn't real?" Cat asked, once she had calmed herself down.

"I didn't want him to be real. Cat…I get scared…" Robbie said quietly, looking at his shoes and pulling his hand away.

"How come?"

"Because…I'm worried you're going to meet a guy who you love more than anything and you'll just forget about me."

"Not possible" Cat said confidently, shaking her head.

"What?" Robbie asked, surprised.

"You're my bestest friend in the world Robbie. I love you more than anything. Nobody is going to come between us!" she grabbed his hand and smiled at him, her mood changing from sad to happy in a second.

Robbie smiled back at her but his smile soon turned into a smirk when she pulled Cat up off the stairs and right into the middle of the Asphalt café, where they were getting pelted with raindrops.

"Miss Valentine," he said, bowing. "May I have this dance?"

Cat giggled and curtsied back. "Why of course you may, Sir." Robbie then put one hand on her waist and held her other, and they danced around for the rest of the evening, not caring about the rain at all.

* * *

**My Red Headed Princess**

"And I think you're swell," Robbie sang softly, strumming the notes on his guitar. He looked up at Cat and smiled hopefully.

"Oooh!" Cat yelled. "Maybe I should just dye my hair blonde?"

Robbie winced. Ouch. That stung. Rage bubbled up inside him like a boiling pot of water. He had tried so hard to prove to Cat that he was going to look after her better than anyone, but she wasn't listening. She went out with these idiots time and time again then came running to him when they broke her heart. He was sick of it! Cat was rambling on about dying her hair blonde and Robbie did something he never thought he'd do. He lunged forwards and silenced Cat by pressing his lips firmly against hers. She squeaked in surprise but soon started to respond. As much as he was enjoying it, Robbie realised what he'd just done. He pulled away slowly and looked at Cat; her cheeks were pink, her lips were swollen and she was breathing heavily. Robbie made a strange high-pitched noise and ran away from Cat, leaving his guitar behind. She sat there, completely gob smacked. Did Robbie just…kiss her? She shook her head, everything inside was jumbled. She reapplied her lipstick and kissed the back of Robbie's guitar which he left behind. She then used her lipstick to write, _'Thank you for cheering me up. Love from your best friend, Cat xoxo'. _She figured that ignoring the kiss and pointing out their friendship was the best way forward. She then left the guitar on Robbie's doorstep and went to Wanko's Warehouse to look at blonde hair dye.

* * *

**My Boca Boy**

Cat was walking round the corner when somebody bumped into her and knocked her over. She screamed as her bag fell on the floor and she fell backwards.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" the other person exclaimed, grabbing something off the floor and putting it on their face. Once they had pulled Cat up and she grabbed her bag, she got a proper look at her clumsy pedestrian, hoping it would end up like one of those romantic movies. Her jaw dropped when she saw who was stood in front of her; Robbie Shaprio. There were sweat patches on his shirt, his hair was frizzier and crazier than usual, and his face was red like a tomato.

"R-Robbie?" she asked, in complete shock.

"Cat?" he asked, suddenly embarrassed. "I'm so sorry for knocking you over!"

"It's okay" she said, laughing now she knew who it was. "So how come you're all sweaty and gross?"

He suddenly looked down, wringing his hands. "Try…fi…Moo…" he mumbled quietly.

"What?!" Cat asked, barely hearing him.

"I'm trying to get fitter so I can be more like Moose!" he shouted, waving his hands around.

"Why?!" Cat asked, completely shocked.

"Because you were all obsessed with him and I've never had a girl look at me like that! I just…don't want to lose you Cat…" he said the last sentence quietly.

"Roobbbiiieeeee…" Cat dragged out, tired of saying this. "You are the most important guy to me! Moose was cute, but he kissed Jadey and then tried it on with her so she beat him up. He was a creep!" she was disgusted. Robbie still didn't look convinced, so she carried on: "Beck is my Canada boy, André is my LA boy and you, Robbie Shapiro, are my Boca Raton Boy!" With that, she kissed him on the nose and walked down the street, waving goodbye to him.

* * *

**Ignorance is bliss**

Cat walked into school slowly, dreading the day. She hadn't seen Robbie since they kissed on Friday and it was now Monday. So far so good, no sight of h-

"Hey Cat!" she heard him shout, running up to her. "Read this, it should help." He handed her a letter and with a small smile, walked away. She ran to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall before opening it. In Robbie's familiar scrawl, it said: _'Hi Cat. I know you're freaking out about Friday night at the Cow Wow. But don't worry about it. Jade told me you were jealous and I wanted to see if it was true. But I'm a wimp and instead of just asking you like anyone else would, I kissed you instead. It was stupid and I'm sorry for putting you in that situation again. I love you, but as a best friend. Hugs!_

_Robbie xx_

_(Hey! Don't leave me out man! Valentine, heard you been smoochin on my man Rob. Score dude! From Rex)_

Cat smiled but couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. That kiss could have changed everything for her and Robbie, but she stupidly ran away. She wiped her wet cheeks and shoved the letter in her backpack, leaving the bathroom and going to her first class.

* * *

**Life without Rex**

Robbie felt so stupid, crying. But he couldn't help it. Rex was another part of him and although he now had a large sum of money, he couldn't help but miss his rude little friend.

Cat clambered up the tree like a little monkey and sat next to Robbie. He looked around surprised to see her there.

"How did you know where I'd be?" he asked her.

"Well when we were little and you were upset, we would sit in your tree house and eat ice cream for hours until my mummy came looking for me. You don't have a tree house anymore so I figured you'd just be up a tree instead. Oh, and I brought ice cream! It's a bit boring - just vanilla - but that's all you could get in the dairy free range. I reckon that it will still be yummy though because…" Cat jabbered on and Robbie smiled. She never failed to surprise him with her kindness.

After they had eaten the whole tub of ice cream, they sat in silence for a while, swinging their legs. "Did I make the wrong choice?" Robbie suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

Cat shrugged. "Does it feel like that?"

"A little bit," Robbie admitted. "I felt like maybe I was getting a bit too old for Rex, but I feel sort of lost without him. He was my ticket into Hollywood Arts."

"You're wrong." Cat insisted.

"What?" Robbie asked.

"You got into Hollywood Arts because you're a good singer and an even better actor. And I know that Rex was your friend but, no offence, I never really liked him. Neither did Mr. Purple. I like the Robbie who played with me at day care and didn't tease me like the other kids. And I know that other people like him more than Rex too. Even Jade. _But she'd never admit it._" she whispered, holding Robbie's hand and looking out into the well lit Hollywood streets.

"What should I do?"

"If you really miss him, then get him back. You still have all the money. But you've still got me. I'm not leaving you anytime soon." Cat then kissed his cheek and went back to looking out, still holding Robbie's hand and swinging her legs.

* * *

**Alone**

Jade had left the room, trying to get hold of Cat's Nona. Robbie sat next to her on the bed and held her hand.

"Cat," he said quietly, "why didn't you tell me? My mum would have let you stay with us, she loves you. I lo-" Robbie stopped and spluttered, before speaking again. "How come you didn't go with them?"

"They said I was stressing Frank out. That's why he wasn't getting better. I just…since he's been ill, my parents haven't liked me. They see me as a brat, only caring about being famous. But it's not true! I care about loads! You, Jade, school, singing, my Nona, Frank…!" Cat trailed off and wailed, burying her face in Robbie's chest.

"Oh Cat," he whispered, rubbing her back and kissing her hair. After she had calmed down, he asked her, "do you wanna play pirates?"

Surprisingly she nodded and grabbed a black eye patch attached to some elastic that was in a box under her 'bed'.

"Arrgghhh!" she yelled, feeling better than she had in weeks.

* * *

**YES**

After a slow, cold ride home in a bin, Cat and Robbie ended up in her Nona's back garden. Looking around and seeing that nobody was around, they scaled up the side of the house, Robbie ignoring the sight in front of him with great difficulty. They climbed in Cat's window and landed in a heap on the floor, quickly jumping up after they realised the compromising situation they were in. She rummaged in a cardboard box in the corner of the room while Robbie looked at some of the photos and things in Cat's room. She passed him a new Pejelehoocho and he put it on, glad to finally have covered up a bit. Once they were both covered and decent, they stood in the middle of the room, the awkward atmosphere slowly rising. After a couple of minutes, Robbie cleared his throat. "Well I should be off!" he said, pointing to her window.

"Yeah." she replied. "Thanks for walking me home Robbie."

"Well, wheeling" Robbie said. They both giggled, which erupted into full laughter. After about 5 minutes, they calmed down, clutching their stomachs and wiping tears off their faces. Robbie walked towards the window and Cat followed him, both of them standing there and staring at each other.

"Robbie" Cat said quietly.

"Yes?" Robbie asked.

"Kiss me" she whispered.

"Yes" Robbie replied, grabbing Cat round the waist and pulling her towards him. He leant down and his lips gently pressed against hers before he pulled away. Cat made a small noise of protest and linked her hands around his neck, pulling him down to kiss her again. She stood on tiptoes, trying to get closer to Robbie. He responded by picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist so their heads were at the same level. They kissed ferociously, Cat mewing in pleasure and small growls emitting from Robbie's throat occasionally. They pulled apart when Jade walked into Cat's room and almost screamed at the sight in front of her. Cat jumped down and wiped her lips, looking everywhere but Jade or Robbie. Whilst Robbie looked ashamed, like he'd just been caught by Cat's dad, doing the dirty.

"Interrupting, am I?" Jade asked, with a smirk on her face.

* * *

**AN: It's finally here! Feels like I've spent forever on this chapter and it's not even that good! That's Hollywood Arts over for Cabbie now, everything after this will be after they've graduated. It gets hotter, cuter and fluffier from here onwards. Please stay and ride the Cabbie train with me!**

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, you guys are amazing!**

**Can anyone name the episodes that these snippets are based on/in? ;)**

**Please R&R!**

**chuckyshmucky -xo **


	8. Sheets

Sheets

Cat Valentine opened her eyes but immediately regretted it and shut them again when an intense pain shot through her head like a rocket. Once the pain had numbed, she opened her eyes again, slowly and squinting, getting used to the light. She groaned, feeling like crap. She shouldn't have drunk so much the night before, she really could barely remember anything. She rolled over in bed and didn't expect the sight before her. Robbie was there. Lying next to her. In a bed. With his naked torso exposed. She screamed and his eyes shot open as he fell sideways and out of the bed, still tangled up in half the sheets. After the initial shock, he looked up and his mouth dropped open when he saw Cat in his bed. Her hair was messed up and her make up all over the place, she mirrored his expression and she was holding the sheets up to cover her dignity.

"W-what?" was all Robbie could think to say.

"Did we…?" Cat asked, hesitantly.

"…I guess so. I really can't remember" Robbie said, rubbing his head.

"Me either" Cat said, still processing everything in her head.

"So…what now?" Robbie said quietly after a long, awkward silence.

"Can I shower?" Cat asked, looking everywhere but Robbie.

"Umm, yeah sure. I'll get you a towel."

"Thank you."

Robbie put on his underwear and got a towel, throwing it to Cat. She discretely put it on and walked to the bathroom. Turning on the hot water, she got in and instantly felt better. As the hot water cascaded over her, more memories of the night before began to come flooding back.

* * *

_(flashback)_

_Cat bounced into the club in her high waist, white shorts and pink, flowery top with light pink heels. Her red her was curled and the front two sections pulled back like normal, just with a bit more oomph. She was major excited for tonight, it was the Hollywood Arts gang's first reunion. Robbie, André, Beck and Jade had all stayed in Hollywood, doing ordinary jobs to get money. Cat knew Beck and Jade were saving up. However, Tori and Trina had gone travelling the world with their parents and Cat had gone to New York, doing some singing but also working part time in a clothes shop. Now everyone was home, with the exception of Tori, who was in Ireland but would be back in LA in a couple of days. Cat skipped over to the table where she saw André sat looking content as Beck and Jade discreetly flirted with each other. Cat squealed and jumped on Beck and Jade, hugging them both as tight as possible, then moving onto André. Just then, Robbie walked back from the bar with everyone's drinks, and Cat's jaw dropped. Robbie had taken off his glasses and was wearing contacts, his hair wasn't as crazy and his clothes were darker and more stylish. He looked almost like…Rex…but hotter._

"_Hey kitten" he said, grinning. She squealed again and walked around the table to jump on him. She inhaled his familiar scent - vanilla - and grinned when he looked at her with an amused look on his face._

"_I missed you" she whispered, burying her face in the crook of his neck._

"_Aww, I missed you too Kitty Cat. How's the big apple?" he joked._

_Jade interrupted their little moment by making a gagging noise. "It's lovely and heart-warming and we've all missed each other. Now can we get drunk please?" she said, raising her glass. Robbie and Cat sat on the other side of André and the group all raised their glasses, clinking them with Jade's and shouting, "CHEERS!"._

_Cat giggled as she danced around the dance floor, eyes shut and arms in the air. Suddenly, she felt someone's hands on her waist. Expecting to see Robbie or André, she stiffened when she saw a stranger with blonde hair and brown eyes. She tried to push him away but he pulled her closer and leant down to whisper in her ear. His breath stank of alcohol and…weed._

"_C'mon lil' darlin'" he whispered, "let's have some fun." He tried to kiss her and she squealed and turned her head away, pushing against his chest helplessly. "Stop it!" he growled, holding her arms behind her back with one hand and holding her chin with the other. He pushed his lips against hers and she couldn't help the tear that trickled down her cheek. All of a sudden she heard a familiar voice, "Get. Off. Her" it growled._

"_Who are you?" the guy sneered, not letting go of Cat._

"_Her boyfriend" Robbie said, pushing the guy. The guy let go of Cat and pushed Robbie back, a fight breaking out. It didn't get very far before some big, burly security guards grabbed the boys around the waist and dragged them out, both still lashing out at each other. Cat quickly followed them, running as best she could when she was very drunk and in her heels. When she got outside, the guy was nowhere to be seen and Robbie was leaning against the wall with bloody knuckles._

"_Robbie?" Cat asked, approaching him._

"_Cat? I'm sorry for saying I was your boyfriend, it's just…he was all over you and you didn't look like you were enjoying it"._

"_I wasn't" Cat admitted, shivering. "Let's go and fix your hand" she said, holding his good hand so she didn't hurt him. They didn't get very far, however, before Cat stopped and ran to the nearest bush. She lent over and all she'd drunk that night came out her stomach and ended up on the ground. Robbie held her hair and, once she'd finished, gave her a tissue to wipe her mouth with and a mint to remove the flavour._

"_Thanks" she said, wearily. Robbie said nothing but put his arm around her and walked her back to his apartment, because he didn't know where she was staying since her Nona moved to Florida where they grew up. They got into Robbie's apartment and Cat looked around at the small, yet cosy home._

"_Thanks Robbie" Cat said, smiling._

"_What for?" he asked from the tiny kitchen._

"_Looking after me" she said approaching him._

"_I'll always look after you baby face" he said, stroking her cheek._

"_I've missed you so much" she said, leaning into his hand._

"_I've missed you more, Kitten."_

"_Robbie?"_

"_Yes Cat?"_

"_Kiss me." Robbie obliged and attacked Cat's mouth hungrily, making up for the year he hadn't seen her. She responded just as enthusiastically, jumping up and wrapping her legs around Robbie's waist. He carried her to his bedroom and they both fell onto the bed._

Cat stood in the bathroom, gnawing on the skin around her fingernails. She had slept with Robbie. Her best friend. The guy who she'd had a confusing relationship with the whole last year of her high school life. And she slept with him. Oh god. She opened the bathroom door in just a towel, her red hair hanging over her shoulders…and walked straight into Robbie. He grabbed her arms to steady them both, only to jump back.

"Robbie…about last night-" Cat began.

"Cat, don't." Robbie cut her off, sharply.

"What?" she said, upset.

"Cat, please can we not talk about having…_that _when you're not wearing anything" he muttered, under his breath.

"But I just thought-" Robbie lent down and kissed Cat, earning him a small mew of pleasure. He then pushed her backwards and kicked the bathroom door shut behind them.

* * *

Robbie ran his hands through his hair. He'd slept with Cat. He took advantage of her when she was drunk and vulnerable, and then he did it again when he couldn't even use alcohol as an excuse. This was going to make their friendship so complicated.

"Robbie!" she screamed from her position across the room in front of the mirror.

"What?" he asked, running to her side. He then noticed the purple splodge on her neck, under her left ear.

"Shit Cat" he said, poking it. She swatted his hand away and turned back to the mirror, trying to cover it with her hair. Robbie walked away, realising the atmosphere had just got twice as awkward than it already was.

"Oh my god!" Cat suddenly shouted. Robbie turned around and expected to see her pointing to another hickey, but instead she was pointing at him with her hand over her mouth.

"What?" he asked, completely baffled.

"Y-your back" she said, with wide eyes. Robbie walked over to the mirror and turned around, looking over his shoulders and seeing the various red gashes.

"Oh my…" he said, breaking the silence.

"I'm so sorry" Cat said quietly, running her finger along one of the red lines gently. It sent shivers up Robbie's spine and completely fogged up his mind. He turned around and looked Cat in the eyes, searching them for something. Anything. Anything that gave him a clue as to what was happening in her head. Without realising it, he leant down to kiss her but they both jumped back when Cat's phone rang. She looked around the room frantically and saw her purse on the floor by Robbie's front door. She rushed over to it, checking the caller ID.

"It's Jade!" she hissed, putting a finger over her mouth to silence Robbie. She answered the call and slowly put the phone up to her ear; "Hi Jadey" she said, hesitantly. "Um yeah…Robbie walked me home…when I say home I meant back to my hotel…NO! I'm, umm, I'm not there right now…I'm in town…no I think I'm going back now…yeah okay, I can meet you tomorrow?…okay cool, see you then Jadey!" She hung up and sighed deeply.

"Did you tell her?" Robbie asked.

"What?!" Cat shouted, whipping round to look at him. "Of course I didn't! We can't tell anyone about this until we figure out what _this _is! Robbie, I should go before…you know…in case anything else happens. I'll see you soon, yeah?" With that, Cat grabbed her bag, coat and shoes and walked back to her hotel room. Robbie let out a yell and banged his head against the wall. What was going on?

* * *

"_That _was amazing" Cat said breathlessly, falling next to Robbie in his bed.

"Yeah, it's better when you're sober" Robbie pointed out.

"Waaayyy better!"

"Sooo..what exactly is this Cat?"

"We're friends right?"

"Yeah…but friends with benefits?"

"Well I mean we've always had a 'closer than friends' friendship, it's just a bit more extreme now we're older."

"Yeah I guess. When did you get so wise, Miss Valentine?"

"I've always been wise, Mr Shapiro" Cat replied, giggling and kissing him again. They stopped suddenly when they heard a knock on Robbie's door.

"Who's that?" Cat whispered.

"I don't know" Robbie whispered back, "I'm not expecting anyone."

"Shapiro! Open this door you lazy shit" they heard. That was the unmistakeable voice of Jade West.

"Jade" Cat groaned quietly.

"Just ignore her" Robbie murmured, trailing kisses down Cat's neck and gently tracing his finger down her spine.

"She's never going to give up" Cat insisted, trying to ignore what Robbie was doing.

"Robbie! If you don't answer this door right now I will kick it down!" Jade yelled, warning in her voice. Robbie rolled his eyes and left one hard kiss on Cat's mouth before getting up off the bed and putting some boxers, tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt on. He threw a bundle of pink clothes at Cat that he presumed were hers, and pointed towards the bathroom door.

"Hide in the shower" he hissed at Cat. She scurried off and once he was certain she was out of sight, he opened the door to glare at Jade.

"What is wrong with you? It's like 8 in the morning!" Robbie shouted.

"Shut up Shapiro, don't be so lazy!" Jade said, storming into his apartment.

"Come in" Robbie muttered sarcastically under his breath, shutting the door. "Did you want something?" he asked as she stood in the middle of his apartment.

"Yes, Tori is insisting that she has a party and catches up with us all" Jade said, rolling her eyes.

"So?"

"So Beck told her we would all go."

"Why couldn't you just text and tell me this?"

"Because I need to find out what everyone's going to do. You still make good pasta?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Great! Bring it round to Tori's on Friday at 8."

"Do I have a say in this?"

"Of course not" she said in a mummy way, squeezing his cheeks. He swatted her hand away and she yelled at him for touching her. She then walked out the door with a wave.

"Bye babe!" Robbie yelled in a joking fashion. He then ran to the bathroom door, almost tripping in his haste to get back to Cat. He saw her stood by the mirror, inspecting her appearance. "She's gone" Robbie whispered, startling Cat and causing her to whip round.

"I have so many bags under my eyes" Cat moaned.

"Still look beautiful" Robbie said, leaning against the door frame.

"Ever the charmer" she said, winking. She sauntered up to Robbie and gave him a kiss on the lips. She deepened the kiss but Robbie groaned and pushed her back.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked, pouting.

"Cat, I would love to do this all day but I've got a meeting for work."

"Skip it" she whispered against his mouth.

"Caaaat" he said sternly.

"Fine, I'll go! Don't expect any jelly from me anytime soon!" Cat said, sticking her tongue out and walking across the room.

"Did you seriously just say that?…jelly?…seriously?" Robbie asked as she walked out the door. He smirked and went to his room to get ready for his meeting. Cat skipped down the stairs and out the door, heading home to get changed. She bounced down the street and almost screamed when someone jumped out from behind the potted plant outside her hotel room. Once she had recovered from her mini heart attack, she noticed it was Jade. Smirking.

"Hello Cat," she said, "had a fun night with good old Mr Shapiro?" Cat shushed her and dragged her into her hotel room. "Sorry Cat, might be Robbie's thing but it sure ain't mine!" Cat threw one of her magazines at Jade's head but she narrowly missed.

"Shut up Jade! How did you know?" Cat wailed.

"Dude, if you don't want to get caught doing the dirty with Shapiro, don't leave your pink cardigan and shoes strewn around his apartment. I know Robbie's a bit feminine but I don't think he's at the wearing heels stage yet."

"Ohhhh" Cat groaned, leaning against the kitchen counter. "What am I going to do Jadey?"

"I don't see the problem. Why don't you and Robbie just get together?"

"It's…complicated…"

"Why?!"

"Because! Because…I don't even live here right now and Robbie's my best friend, I don't want to ruin it."

"Cat, you can be in love with your best friend. Beck…Beck's my best friend…"

"Aww Jadey, that's so cute!"

"Shut up Cat! If you tell anyone I will break you." Cat stuck her tongue out at Jade and then let out a big sigh. "Cat. You don't sleep with 'just friends'. Please…I know Robbie likes you too."

"Things are fine the way they are," Cat insisted. "I'm just going to leave it."

"Fine" Jade said, shrugging. "I don't really care what you and Robbie do. Don't forget to bring cupcakes to Tori's and don't forget IHOP tomorrow morning. If you're not…you know, busy." With a wink, Jade left Cat alone in her kitchen.

* * *

Cat snuggled closer to her source of warmth. Robbie put an arm around her and pulled her even closer still. He then kissed her bare shoulder. She sighed happily with a smile on her face.

"Morning" she whispered, turning around and looking Robbie in the eyes.

"Hey kitten" he said, his voice rough. Cat leaned in to kiss him when her phone rang. She leant over to check the caller ID.

"It's Beck" she whispered.

"_Hey_" she heard him on the end of the line.

"Hi Beck" she said quietly.

"_Just checking you remembered_" he said, chuckling.

"Remembered what?" Cat asked hesitantly.

"_Pancakes?_" Beck said.

"Crap! Yeah I remember now. I'll be over in a few. Bye. Bye Beck" Cat hung up and jumped out of bed.

"What's up?" Robbie said jumping up and grabbing some clean boxers.

"IHOP" Cat shouted, frantically scrabbling around for clothes. Once they were both dressed and looked half decent, they ran all the way to IHOP. They entered the building, both panting and gasping, and noticed the usual crew minus Tori at a table in the corner. They sat down, red in the face.

"Worn out?" Jade asked smugly.

"Yeah, we ran here" Robbie said, while Cat shot Jade an evil stare.

"Oh, were you like together then?" André asked innocently.

"Umm…n-no" Cat stammered. "We..urm…I woke up when Beck rang me and I rung Robbie to ask where he was and he said he had just left his apartment so he met me outside my hotel and we ran here." Cat took a deep breath and her and Robbie exchanged nervous glances.

"Fair enough" André said, going back to his phone. Both Cat and Robbie exhaled the breaths they were holding in, glad the interrogation was over. But it wasn't as easy as that.

"Do either of you want whipped cream on your pancakes?" Beck asked. Both Cat and Robbie shook their heads, preferring their pancakes simple.

"Prefer whipped cream off each other" Jade said loud enough for Robbie and Cat to hear but not for Beck or André to notice. Unfortunately, at that moment Robbie was taking a sip of his juice and began to choke on it, coughing. Cat rubbed and patted his back while sending warning glances Jade's way.

"Robbie, man, you okay?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just you know, went down the wrong way" Robbie said, chuckling nervously and taking another cautious sip.

"Okay. I'm going to go and get our food, André help me carry stuff?" Beck said, gesturing to the counter.

"Sure" André said, joining Beck. Jade turned to Robbie and Cat with a mischievous look on her face, whilst they shared more nervous glances.

"So I presume you two did spend the night together?" she asked.

"Jade, can we just not?" Cat asked, exhausted.

"What is going on with you two?" Jade asked.

"I don't know!" Cat hissed angrily under her breath. "I don't know what is going on between us right now but until we figure it out for ourselves can you please just shut up and stop trying to 'reveal' everything to the other guys. We all stay out of yours and Beck's sex life so stay the hell out of ours!" Cat glared at them both then stormed off to the bathroom. Robbie took a deep breath and pulled his hands through his hair.

"I'm not interfering" Jade said quietly. "I've seen and heard about the guys that Cat gets with and they normally just use her and up and leave." Robbie's head snapped up and he looked at Jade in disbelief.

"Jade, I would never-" he began.

"I know" she interrupted him. "But if you don't grow a pair and actually start dating the girl, she's going to freak out and bolt before you can break her heart." At that moment, Beck and André returned with everyone's breakfast.

"Hey, what you guys talking about?" Beck asked, sitting next to Jade and kissing her cheek.

"Just talking about what Tori's up to" Jade lied, smiling.

"Where's Cat?" André asked.

"Here" she said cheerily, skipping over to the table. "Just went to do my make up, didn't get a chance this morning" she said, sitting down and tucking into her pancakes. Everyone else ate and chatted, but Robbie couldn't shake this feeling from his chest. He kept thinking about what Jade had said. Him and Cat were practically together anyway. Why wouldn't he just ask her to be his girlfriend then?

"_You know why." _Robbie heard the familiar, sinister voice in his head. Rex. Rex was back. _"You're scared she'll get bored. She'll reject you. She'll go back to New York and meet some swanky city guy and marry him. You've got no chance."_

Rex's voice tormented him for about half an hour before Robbie sprung up off his feet, having barely touched the pancakes on his plate.

"Robbie, what's up?" Beck asked,

"I just remembered, I have to do stuff for work. I'll see you guys at Tori's tomorrow. Thanks for the breakfast. See you!" With a wave, Robbie ignored the confused look from Cat and walked out of IHOP, Rex's voice still ringing in his ears.

* * *

"VEGA!" the gang minus Jade shouted as she opened the door.

"You guys!" she squealed, running out and hugging them all, even Jade. After lots of hello's, hugs and even a little kiss for André, the group bundled into Tori's house with each of their offerings. Beck and Jade had brought some alcohol, André had made some of his special stuffed chicken, Robbie had made some pasta to go with it and Cat had made some red velvet cupcakes for dessert. Whilst everyone was around the room sorting things out; Beck laying the table, André serving up the chicken and pasta whilst Robbie talked to Tori about her trip, Jade dragged Cat on her own by the stairs and handed her a thin, white box. Cat looked at the writing and her mouth dropped open.

"Jade!" she hissed. "Couldn't you have done this some other time when everyone wasn't here?!"

"I was getting some deodorant in the drug store earlier and I saw it and you didn't mention anything about contraception. Did you use contraception?"

"I can't remember the first time, we were drunk. We used condoms the past couple of times but…I don't know Jade" Cat replied, tears forming in her eyes.

"Cat don't cry. We'll have a fun night and do the test later. Don't worry about it, Robbie will support you whatever."

"I doubt it" Cat spat.

"Why?" Jade said, voice cold.

"Ever since we went to IHOP, he's been ignoring me. And I know he's been at work but I overheard him and Tori talking and he's been texting her. Did anything happen while I was gone?" Jade looked guilty. "Jade" Cat said, in a warning tone.

"I kind of told him if he didn't properly ask you out then you would get scared he's going to leave you and leave him before he could break your heart" Jade said quietly.

"What?! I liked what was going on with Robbie. It was fun! He could never hurt me and I would never leave him! Why are you getting involved Jade? With your 'wise words' and your pregnancy tests? I get you have a perfect love life and everything and I'm really ecstatic for you but can you please just butt out of mine?!" Cat stormed off and angrily shoved the test into her bag and putting on a fake smile, went to help André hand out the plates.

After a delicious dinner, the gang went off to do different things. Jade wanted to leave early, upset about Cat's outburst, and Beck went with her, apologising and promising that he'd arrange something else for everyone to do another time. That left Robbie and André doing the washing up while Cat heard about Tori and Trina's trip around the world, and they heard about Cat's time in New York. While finishing drying the dishes, Robbie heard the familiar tinkle of Cat's ring tone coming from her bag.

"Cat, your phone's ringing!" he yelled. He didn't get a response, the girls obviously too engrossed in their conversation. "Cat, your phone!" Still no response. "CAT. PHONE. RINGING." After more giggles emitted from the room, Robbie walked over to Cat's bag to get her phone whilst André finished the last of the dishes. He reached in and saw her pink pear phone, and the flashing screen illuminated something else in the bag. He saw the white box with two words that made his stomach drop. Pregnancy test. He swallowed and turned to André, trying to stay as calm as possible. "Hey man, can you go get Cat and tell her to come in here and answer her phone? Then don't worry about the dishes, I'll finish them off." he said.

"Naa man, there's only a couple." André replied.

"No, no, go see Tori. I know how much you've missed her over the past year" Robbie said with a smirk. André laughed, patted Robbie's arm and left the kitchen to find Cat. About a minute later, she skipped in the kitchen with a massive grin on her face.

"Sounds like Tori and Trina had an amazing time! All the places they went to sound awesome, I'd love to go!" she said. Robbie kept his face in a hard line and handed the white box to Cat. Her face changed to confusion, then completely dropped when she realised what was in her hand. Anger washed over her and she pointed at Robbie, fuming.

"You…you went through my bag!" she said.

"Yeah, because you weren't responding when I repeatedly shouted that your phone was ringing" Robbie retorted.

"So you just rummaged through my stuff? What's happened this week doesn't give you the right to do that!"

"Well what's happened this week gives me the right to know if you're pregnant!" Robbie said back. Cat shoved a hand over his mouth and glared at him to tell him to be quiet. Robbie's anger drained and was replaced with sadness. "Cat, were you even going to tell me?" he said, pulling her hand off him and holding it.

"Yes…eventually…I didn't even consider the fact that I could be pregnant" she replied, looking down.

"Then…why-"

"Jade" Cat interrupted.

"That's why you fought" Robbie said, realisation washing over him.

"I told her to stay out of my love life" Cat said, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Hey" Robbie whispered, lifting her chin and wiping her tears away. "We'll go back to mine and do a test right now and…either way, I'm always here." Cat smiled and collapsed into him, sighing. She put the test back in her bag and grabbed all of her stuff, Robbie quickly finishing the last of the dishes. They went out to the living room and saw Tori and André having a conversation on the couch. Robbie cleared his throat, interrupting a moment. Both of them jumped and turned around, smiling at Robbie and Cat.

"We're going to head off" Cat said quietly.

"No, stay. We still have loads to talk about" Tori said, worriedly looking at Cat.

"No, no, we should really go." Robbie cut in. "Cat's a bit upset about something that happened with Jade earlier and you two really need to talk alone so we're going to give you some space. We'll see you soon though, yeah?"

"Yeah okay," Tori said, getting up and hugging them. "Hope you sort everything out" she said to Cat with a smile. She had the feeling that Tori wasn't just talking about Jade, but somehow knew about her…issue. She half-heartedly smiled back and left the house with a wave, holding hands with Robbie all the way back to his apartment.

* * *

"56...57...58...59.…2 minutes are up" Robbie said, looking up from his phone timer to the worried look on Cat's face.

"You check" she said, thrusting the white stick at him and then chewing on her nail. Robbie slowly opened his eyes to reveal the result. Negative. He let out a deep sigh and then handed the test to Cat, seeing the relief wash over her face. Once they'd disposed of both negative tests and gotten over the initial shock, they sat down on Robbie's shabby sofa.

"Maybe…maybe this shouldn't happen anymore Cat" Robbie said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Cat asked.

"Well, that pregnancy scare just opened my eyes to how reckless and irresponsible we've been. We're not even officially together, we can't remember if we've used contraception half the time and our friend had to remind us that pregnancy is a result of sex. You live in New York, working part time in a clothes shop and waiting for someone to notice your singing. I live in LA and work in a pear shop, barely earning enough money for myself, let alone someone else. How could we bring a baby into this world Cat?"

"You're right. It's unfair. Other people can cope with being just friends, so why can't we?"

"Yeah. All this was probably just because we haven't seen each other in forever anyway."

"Definitely. I mean I'm going back home in like 4 days anyway, so the sex wouldn't be happening. We'll just stop early."

"So….that's it then."

"Yeah, I should probably be going. The hotel doesn't like late guests" she said, standing up from the sofa. With one last, long hug and a wave, Cat was gone out of his apartment, just like any chance of them being together.

* * *

Robbie turned up at karaoke dokie, really not feeling up to it. He thought distancing himself from Cat was the best option, but he had done nothing but crave her for the past couple days. It was going to be impossible to resist her tonight. He walked in and saw Beck and Jade sat together on one side of the table and Tori and André together on the other side. Oh boy. Couples. That's going to help. He waved and walked over, sitting down between Tori and Beck.

"Everyone's here, let's begin" Tori said in a sing-song voice.

"Wait, what about Cat?" Robbie asked. Immediately, the tone around the table turned awkward and he knew something was wrong.

"I'm going to go and see the song list, André come with" Tori said, dragging him away by his arm.

"And I'm going to get drinks. Usual? Good" Beck said, not giving either of them a chance to respond. Once they had all gone, Jade turned to Robbie with a sympathetic look on her face.

"I'm really sorry, Robbie" she said. "Some guy saw videos of her singing on Splashface and wanted a meeting with her ASAP in New York. So she booked the earliest flight she could and packed her stuff up."

"So she's finally living her dream" Robbie said, feeling angry with Cat for not telling him but also immensely proud that someone had noticed her amazing voice.

"I knew you two would have left things in some confusing position and I knew you would try and deny the truth, so I took the liberty of carrying out the next stage for you. In this envelope is a ticket for the 8:30 flight to New York, tonight. It's yours if you want it, or you can let the best thing in your life walk away from you. Your choice." Jade handed him the envelope then went to help Beck carry the drinks back.

* * *

Everyone was enjoying themselves that night except Robbie. He was having an internal war with himself. On one hand, he wanted more than nothing to go and find Cat and tell her how he felt. But on the other hand he didn't want to ruin their friendship or, more importantly, this amazing opportunity for her. The others could see him trying to figure it out and wanted to hit him. The answer was obvious. Robbie was being stupid. So Tori did what she did best. Interfered. She jumped up and ran over to the karaoke machine, pointing to a track in the book and grabbing a microphone. A guitar began to play and a poppy backing singer began to sing some notes. Robbie immediately recognised the song as one of Cat's favourites from one of her favourite movies. He groaned and Tori began to sing.

"_There you see her, sitting there across the way  
__She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her,  
__And you don't know why but you're dying to try,  
__You wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her  
__Look at her you know you do  
__It's possible she wants you too  
__There is one way to ask her  
__It don't take a word, not a single word,  
__Go on and kiss the girl…kiss the girl,_

_Shalalalalala,  
__My oh my,  
__Looks like the boy's too shy,  
__Ain't gonna kiss the girl,  
__Shalalalalala,  
__Ain't that sad it's such a shame, too bad"_

Tori walked over to their table still singing.

"_You're gonna miss the girl,  
__Go on and kiss the girl"_

Tori could see that Robbie wasn't really listening to the song, and so handed the microphone to a much more persuasive person. Jade. She got up and began to sing, looking directly at Robbie whilst Tori went to get another microphone and sing back up.

"_Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon,  
__Boy you'd better do it soon, no time will be better,  
__She don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl,  
__Kiss the girl,_

_Shalalalalala,  
__My oh my,  
__Looks like the boy's too shy,  
__Ain't gonna kiss the girl,  
__Shalalalalala,  
__Ain't that sad?  
__It's such a shame, too bad,  
__You're gonna miss the girl,_

_Shalalalalala,  
__Don't be scared,  
__You'd better be prepared,  
__Go on and kiss the girl,  
__Shalalalalala,  
__Don't stop now,  
__Don't try to hide it how,_

_You wanna kiss the girl,  
__Go on and kiss the girl"_

Then Tori and Jade sang together, dancing around Robbie and trying to make him get the message.

"_Lalalala, lalalala,  
__Go on and kiss the girl,  
__Lalalala, lalalala,  
__Go on and…kiss the girl,_

_Shalalalalala,  
__My oh myyyyyyyyyy,  
__Looks like the boy's too shy,  
__Ain't gonna kiss the girl,  
__Shalalalalala,  
__Ain't that sad?  
__It's such a shame, too bad,  
__You're gonna miss the girl,_

_Lalalala,  
__Lalalala,  
__Go on and kiss the girl,_

_Lalalala,  
__Lalalala,  
__Go on and kiss the girl,_

_Go on and kiss the girl,  
__Kiss the girl,  
__Go on and kiss the girl!"_

Whilst the girls had been singing, Robbie had unknowingly reached into his pocket and wrapped his hand around the envelope. He pulled it out and saw the ticket in his hand. His last chance to get his girl. He nodded a thank you to Jade who nodded back, and whilst everyone was applauding the girls, Robbie snuck out of the karaoke bar and stopped the first taxi he saw.

"Airport please, as quick as possible" he said, frantically. The driver nodded and pulled away, driving as fast as he could within the speed limit. Robbie kept checking his watch, tapping his foot impatiently. The car had barely stopped before he jumped out, shoving some bills in the drivers hand and thanking him, then running through the double doors of the airport. He looked around, in search for her magenta hair. Then he felt his heart drop when he heard the voice over the PA system.

"Flight 240 to New York, take off" it said.

"She's gone" Robbie whispered, looking down at his ticket. He checked the screens to see if there was another flight to New York. There wasn't and he screamed under his breath, earning him some very strange looks from other people in the airport.

"Robbie?" he heard a soft voice say. He looked up and, sure enough, there she stood. Cat Valentine. She was wearing some grey tracksuit bottoms, a pink fluffy jumper and some matching pink sheepskin boots. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was barely wearing any make up. But she was still beautiful to him. "What are you doing here?" she asked in disbelief. Instead of answering her, Robbie walked up to her and caught her in a bone-crushing hug, lifting her off the ground and burying his face in the crook of her neck. She squealed happily, kicking her legs. Robbie put her down and looked at her beautiful, brown eyes, staring innocently up at him. He leant down and kissed her, softly, putting everything he felt into that kiss. Cat squeaked again in surprise but kissed back.

"I thought you'd gone, I thought you'd gone to New York. I was going to follow you" Robbie said, holding up the ticket.

"Y-you were?" Cat asked, tears springing in her eyes. "How did you know?"

"Jade" Robbie said, smiling.

"Robbie, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to, really I did, but I just…didn't want to make things more awkward. You don't know how much I've wanted to see you since…that night."

"I've got a pretty good idea. Look, Cat. You almost going to New York alone and the idea of a baby with you really put things into perspective for me. I can't be without you Cat. I…I love you. More than anything" Robbie said sincerely. Cat started to cry, tears rolling down her cheeks. Robbie wiped them away with his thumbs. "Why are you crying?" he said quietly.

"Because," she snivelled. "Because no guy has ever done anything this nice for me before and…thank you Robbie. I couldn't go to New York because I couldn't leave without telling you…I love you too. I have since you sung me that song it just took me a while to realise."

"You love me too?" Robbie said, a big grin spreading across his face. Cat smiled mischievously and kissed him full on the mouth, running her hands down his back to the back pockets of his jeans. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"Does that answer your question?" she said, giggling.

"Sure does,_ girlfriend" _Robbie replied, winking. Cat giggled again, swishing her ponytail.

"Hey Cat, I don't really fancy going back and facing the others yet" Robbie said.

"So what are we going to do?" Cat asked innocently. Robbie turned around and checked the departures board. He then grabbed Cat's hand and dragged her towards the ticket desks, her pulling her pink suitcase.

"Excuse me?" he said to the well dressed woman behind the desk.

"Can I help you sir?" she said, with a large and seemingly fake smile on her face.

"It may sound like a bit of a strange request, but what's the next flight I can get tonight paying immediately?" he said.

She typed quickly on her computer, scanning for flights. "There's the 10:00 to London, that departs in an hour and 10 minutes" she said.

"Great, I'll take two tickets for that!" Robbie said, producing his credit card.

"Robbie! What are you-" Cat began to whisper but Robbie silenced her with his hand. After getting their tickets, Robbie thanked the woman behind the desk and dragged Cat to their next destination- the airport shops. He picked up essentials like clothes and toiletries and also got some flowers for Cat, earning him a kiss on the cheek. They then sat down and waited to board their flight.

"Oh my god, Cat!" Robbie suddenly exclaimed, causing her to jump up from leaning on his shoulder.

"What? What is it?!" she asked frantically.

"Your meeting about your singing! You're going to miss it. Your big chance" he said, rubbing his temples. "I'm so sorry Cat."

"Hey, stop it" she retorted, grabbing his hands. "You've got nothing to be sorry about. Sure, I missed this meeting but there'll be others. You're way more important. You're the best thing in my life. That's why I didn't go to New York. I wouldn't be happy without you." Robbie looked up and saw Cat with tears in her eyes. He kissed her nose and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Flight 130 to London, England, boarding now" the voice over the system said.

"You ready?" Robbie asked, standing up and offering his hand out to Cat.

"Ready for what?" she asked.

"Our new adventure" he replied. She giggled and grabbed his hand, both of them doing what they did best. Living one day at a time.

* * *

**AN: FINALLY CABBIE ARE TOGETHER! And no, this wasn't going to be another 'Cat is pregnant and turns to Robbie for help and then he falls in love with her and her baby and they live happily ever after' stories because I'm different ;) It's not all going to be plain sailing for cabbie from here onwards I'm afraid :( Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, big kisses to all my lovelies!**

**chuckyshmucky -xo**


	9. Repair

Repair

Robbie stood in front of the big, white doors, hand hovering over the blue button on the wall to his left. His hand was shaking and he took a deep breath, trying to control himself. He was being stupid.

"Hey" he heard someone say. He looked to his right to see Jade stood next to him with a kind smile on her face. "It's going to be okay" she said, holding his free hand.

Cat sat on the freshly made bed with it's crisp white sheets. She looked around the plain white, safe room. Her home for the past 2 months. She took a deep breath, trying to control her nerves. Leaving this safe haven and entering the real world. She was terrified.

_Things had been perfect for Cat and Robbie. After they returned from their spontaneous trip, Cat moved her stuff into Robbie's apartment, leaving the bright lights of New York behind for her home. But not long after, their perfect little world came crashing down around them. It began when Cat's mother turned up on their doorstep, learning from Cat's old roommate that she had gone to live with her boyfriend. Cat's mom was delighted that Robbie was that boyfriend. She couldn't think of anyone better for her daughter. But Cat was certainly not as happy as her mother. She felt betrayed and abandoned that her family had taken off and gone to Idaho without her, leaving her alone and scared. If it hadn't been for Robbie and Jade, she would probably have been kicked out of the school and be living on the streets. Not wanting to trouble Robbie with her problems, Cat instead tried to dance and drink them away. And Robbie was so tied up with work, trying to provide for him and Cat since she was currently unemployed, he didn't notice the change in her. She was out every night, but he just presumed that was how she'd adjusted in New York and didn't want to unsettle her. So he ignored it._

_Unfortunately, one night, Cat got very drunk and ended up sleeping with another man. She didn't even know his name, he was completely insignificant to her. Just some attention and release that she wasn't getting from Robbie. The man she slept with was a local celebrity and some paparazzi had been out that night. Robbie found out before he'd even had a chance to see Cat. There was a lot of shouting and door slamming, and after a couple of days, Cat moved her things out and went to stay with Beck and Jade. They were furious with Cat but knew she needed the moral support and Beck knew that Jade's temper would scare Cat into not drinking anymore. It worked. But it wasn't the drinking that was the problem. It soon became clear that there was something seriously wrong with Cat._

_Robbie had lost his support, Tori and André being engrossed in their relationship and Beck and Jade letting Cat live with them. He was overjoyed when a lonely and sympathetic Ruby Sliffer turned up on his doorstep. They quickly began a relationship, finding solace in each other. Cat insisted that she didn't care and that she was happy for them. But Jade could see a different story when she looked at Cat. It all fell apart at Robbie's 20__th__ birthday. Beck and Jade told Cat to stay at home, suggesting it wasn't a good idea for her to be there with Ruby. Cat protested but Jade was pretty adamant. However, Cat's new personality decided not to listen to anyone. She turned up at Robbie's party, drunk and completely delirious. She started shouting at Ruby calling her a boyfriend stealer, begging Robbie to get back together with her and insisting that she was in love with him, then proceeding to start smashing up Robbie's apartment. Beck, Jade, André and Tori all tried to restrain Cat, failing miserably. Jade then decided that action had to be taken immediately. She called the hospital, begging for help. They quickly showed up and took Cat away, her thrashing and screaming while they dragged her away in a car. Tori and Jade cried their hearts out, each of their boyfriends' taking them home and looking after them. Robbie apologised to everyone and asked them to go home, fixing his apartment and trying to stop his heart from breaking every time he remembered Cat's screams._

_Cat Valentine was diagnosed with bipolar disorder. The doctors said that she had always had a mild case, but it worsened as things in her life began to stress her out. Jade visited Cat many times in hospital and remembered when she was at her worst. She kept scratching and picking at the scabs and scars on her wrists, which Jade had never noticed before. Her red hair had faded, dark roots protruding and clumps missing from where Cat had pulled them out. And she was always very deflated. Not the happy, bubbly Cat she'd always known. But as time progressed and with each visit, Cat got a little better. Until early on a bright Friday morning, Jade got the phone call from Cat telling her that she could come and collect her the day after._

A few negotiations and forms later and here they were. Jade squeezed Robbie's hand for reassurance, they had become close friends while Cat had been in hospital, a special understanding between them because they were closer to Cat than anyone else had ever been. Robbie slowly pressed the blue button, and the doors opened painfully slowly, creaking. They walked in and were greeted with more doors and a woman at a desk.

"Excuse me?" Jade said to the nurse. However, Cat's mother pushed her out of the way and walked over to the woman.

"We're here to collect Caterina Valentine. My baby's coming home today" she said, squealing. Jade clenched her fists, but Robbie calmed her with a comforting touch on her shoulder. Then the nurse pushed a button out of sight and the next set of doors began to swing open. Mrs Valentine rushed through but Jade quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Mrs Valentine" she said, trying to be as polite as possible to the woman who left her best friend to fend for herself. "Please let me see Cat alone first."

"But I'm her mother" Mrs Valentine replied, clearly put out.

"I know" Jade replied, "but she needs stability and I'm the only person who's visited her at every visiting slot." Jade ignored Robbie's wince. "She rung me and asked me to come and collect her, and I don't think she knows that you're here so I'd better-" Jade was cut off by Cat's unmistakable giggling as she walked out of her room with one of the nurses. Nurse Heidi, she was called, and she had looked after Cat the most during her time at the hospital. Cat turned and the smile immediately dropped from her face when she saw Jade's company.

"What's _she _doing here?" Cat hissed, unable to keep the venom out of her voice.

"Cat, darling" Mrs Valentine said, pulling her into an awkward hug. "We've come to collect you." Cat said nothing, merely looking her mother up and down. She took one look at Jade and her scowl turned into a look of fear. Tears brimmed in her eyes, and Jade pulled her into a rare, bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry Cat," Jade whispered in her ear. "You need a blood relative to sign you out and your mother wouldn't take no for an answer."

"What about Robbie?" Cat whispered back, not able to stop her voice from trembling."He offered to drive us and I couldn't deny him the right to see you. But he's just as scared as you are." They pulled away from each other and Jade gave Cat a sympathetic look before grabbing her suitcase and leading the other two to the door, knowing Cat needed a minute to say goodbye.

"Well, this is it" Cat said to Nurse Heidi.

"Hey, you're going to be fine Cat. You have all the medication and, more importantly, support that you need. You're going to do perfectly" Heidi said gently, hugging Cat as well. When they pulled apart, she held Cat's hands so her wrists were facing upwards. "Please don't do anything stupid" she said, gesturing to the faint lines on Cat's wrists. Cat smiled and hugged her again. With a last thank you and goodbye, Cat made her way to the doors where Jade was stood. Robbie and Mrs Valentine had made their way to his car with Cat's belongings.

The car ride home was painful for everyone except Mrs Valentine. She was completely oblivious, asking Robbie lots of questions. Questions about him and Ruby, their relationship and the 6 months they were about to spend in England together. All the time that they had been planning it, he had been really excited to spend 6 months with her in her hometown with her family, getting to know her better. He was still excited but he couldn't express that excitement with Cat in the car. It wouldn't be fair.

* * *

They arrived in the Valentine family home, somewhere Cat hadn't set foot in for years. Cat wanted to stay with Beck and Jade and they wanted it too, but she immediately changed her mind when they revealed their surprise Vegas wedding and the fact that she was now Jade Oliver. Cat felt like she would be getting in the way and so agreed to stay with her mom. Lying and saying that she would be happy. At the hospital, they taught Cat how to release her stress through singing, and she could also get a career out of it. So she would begin singing and hopefully earn enough money to get her own place soon.

"I'll make us all a coffee" Cat's mom sang as she rushed through the hall to the kitchen.

"A-actually, Mrs Valentine, I should be going. I've got a flight to catch" Robbie stammered trying to leave.

"Nonsense" Cat's mother shouted, making 4 cups of coffee anyway.

"Cut that Mrs V" Jade said, coming in after a phone call. "That was Beck, he's feeling worse. I should go and see him. Are you going to be okay?" She said the last part quietly, turning to Cat.

"Yes I'll be fine" Cat said, giving her a soft smile. "Now go and look after your sick husband Mrs Oliver" she said, giving her a push out the door. Awkwardness fell so all that could be heard was Mrs Valentine's out-of-tune singing. Where Cat got her talent from Robbie would never understand.

"Ooh!" Mrs Valentine suddenly yelped. "I forgot the milk."

"Mom, don't worry." Cat began. "I'm tired and Robbie needs-"

"I'll go to the store and get some, be back in a minute" her mom shouted, ignoring her and leaving with her purse. Cat and Robbie stood in an awkward silence, until Cat finally got the courage to speak.

"Robbie I'm sorry" Cat said, looking at him for the first time.

"Cat" he sighed. "You don't have to-"

"No, I do" she cut him off. "I have to say this. I'm so sorry for everything. For ruining your birthday, for ruining Beck and Jade's announcement, for smashing up your apartment, for…for cheating."

"Cat, you were ill. And it was my fault too" Robbie replied.

"Don't be stupid."

"No, no, it was. I shouldn't have been so involved with work. I should have noticed that you were struggling with everything. I should have helped you, looked after you."

"Please don't hate me Robbie." Tears sprung to Cat's eyes. "I completely messed up but I couldn't bear living if you went to England hating me." Tears were now streaming down her face as she furiously wiped them away.

"Cat, I could never hate you" Robbie sighed, holding her hands and looking in her eyes, a bolt of electricity running through both of them. "I care about you Cat. I'm glad you're better now." Robbie said with a smile. They looked at each other and began to lean, not being able to stop themselves. They jumped apart when Cat's mom burst through the door.

"I've got the milk" she cheered, holding up the carton for everyone to see.

"Actually, Mrs Valentine, I really have to go. My flight is soon and I've still got some last minute packing to do" Robbie insisted, pointing to the door. He turned to Cat, a soft smile on his face. "Take care of yourself, kitten. Remember I'll be back in 6 months and I'm always just a phone call away."

"Thank you Robbie. Good luck with everything" Cat said, when they were stood in her hallway. Robbie then reached in his pocket and took out a key that was red and had 2 triangles on the round bit.

"If you ever want to get away, you can stay at my place. No point in leaving it empty" Robbie said with a smile. Cat tackled him into a hug and had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." she whispered. Robbie pulled back and wiped her eyes. He opened the door and was about to walk out when Cat grabbed his arm and stopped him. "How come you kept my key? Doesn't Ruby need one?" she asked.

"She's got one, but it's plain. That's my red velvet Cat's key" Robbie said with a smile. "Now I really have to go. See you Cat" and with a wave, he was gone.

* * *

Robbie rubbed his face and groaned, looking at the door to his apartment. He slowly opened it and shuffled in. He was greeted with a squeal as Ruby skipped up to him and kissed him.

"I laid out all your hand luggage stuff on the bed so you can see if I got everything. Then we can leave!" she kissed him again and walked around the apartment, making sure everything was turned off and unplugged.

Robbie shuffled into his bedroom, slumping down on the bed. He half-heartedly began packing everything into a rucksack for his hand luggage, and stopped when he picked up his photo album. He opened it to the first page, pictures of him and his family; parents, Mawmaw, sister. On the next page, pictures of the Hollywood Arts gang; Robbie's first day, their productions and their graduation. Then he turned the next page and his heart dropped. Both pages were filled with pictures of him and Cat; mostly from their time in London. Cat had annotated it with little hearts and the word 'Cabbie' or 'Cat & Robbie' in her definitive swirl handwriting. Robbie's phone flashed, alerting him that he needed to leave for the airport soon. His lock screen picture was one of him and Ruby, her on his back, both with massive grins on their faces. He looked at the pictures of him and Cat and groaned, slamming the album and shoving it in his bag. He put his phone in his pocket and grabbed his jacket and bags, walking out of his bedroom and shutting the door.

"Cab's here, you ready to go?" Ruby said with her black suitcases in her hand. Robbie didn't answer her, instead walking up to her and giving her a passionate kiss. They pulled away and leant their foreheads against each other.

"What was that for?" she asked, smiling.

"Can't I kiss my girlfriend?" Robbie smirked and carried her suitcases for her as they locked the apartment and made their way to the airport.

* * *

Cat was snuggled up on the sofa under a blanket, watching Matilda. It was one of her favourite movies to cheer her up. She heard the doorbell ring and groaned, not wanting to move from her cocoon. She was feeling like poop and didn't want to see anyone. She flung the blanket off her and swung her legs round, shuffling slowly to the door. She opened it and her mouth dropped open at who was stood there.

"R-Robbie?" she said, in complete disbelief. His eyes were dark and he was holding 2 suitcases in his hands. Once she'd composed herself, she spoke again. "Did you forget something?"

"Something like that" he mumbled. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah" she said, opening the door wider so he could come in. He walked in, dragging his feet, and put his suitcase down in the hall. "So what did you leave here? What time's your flight? Don't miss it!" Cat blabbed.

"I'm not going" Robbie mumbled. Cat's heart wrenched, but she had to make sure she'd heard him right.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not going!" Robbie shouted, waving his arms in the air. Cat jumped back, eyes wide in shock. "Cat, I'm sorry" Robbie groaned, running his hands through his hair.

"What happened?" Cat asked quietly.

"I can't go. I can't leave you behind. I-I love you Cat…" Robbie said, looking at her nervously. Cat was completely shocked, and couldn't speak. She shook her head and walked into the lounge, muttering under her breath. "Cat? Are you okay?" Robbie asked quietly, approaching her nervously.

"Why?" Cat murmured. "Why now?!" she yelled.

"I-I don't know. Just seeing you again…like the old Cat…"

"That's what it is. You don't love me Robbie. Don't you see? You've barely seen me in ages and even before then it wasn't really me. But I'm better now and I'm back to my old self and seeing me again…you're just happy. But you don't love me. You'll go to England with Ruby and you'll completely forget about me Robbie."

"No I won't" Robbie said miserably.

"Robbie, you've been with Ruby for 6 months already. 6 months-"

"Yeah, and there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you!" Robbie interrupted. Cat stammered as her eyes filled with tears. She slumped down to the floor, legs tucked beneath her.

"I'm scared" she said, so quietly that Robbie barely heard her.

"Scared? Why are you scared Cat?" Robbie asked gently, slowly approaching her hunched over figure.

"I'm not stable. I scare myself Robbie" she said, with so much pain in her voice that Robbie's heart jumped. She looked up and Robbie could see the raw fear in her eyes, that were now shedding tears. "I don't trust myself".

Robbie couldn't handle it anymore. He knelt down right in front of her and lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Then trust me" he said. He leaned towards her, checking that she wasn't going to freak out, when she lunged at his face. She kissed him full on the mouth, and there was so much in that kiss. But Robbie could mainly sense a cry for help. He caressed her cheek and pulled away so she would know he didn't just want sex out of her, and touched their noses.

"I'm here" he whispered. "I'll look after you. If you let me".

"What about Ruby?" she asked, looking guilty.

"We broke up" Robbie said, letting out a sigh.

"Robbie, I'm so sorry. I broke you guys up!" Cat wailed, more tears cascading down her pink cheeks.

"No Cat, you didn't. We sort of knew it was coming".

* * *

"_Ruby, I can't do this" Robbie sighed, letting go of her hand._

"_It's Cat isn't it" Ruby said, already knowing the answer._

"_Yeah" Robbie admitted, guilt flooding him. "I'm sorry"._

"_It's okay. She's the love of your life. The One. I knew that the day I met you both. I just…thought that this time I might get a little bit longer at my chance of happiness"._

"_Oh Ruby. I wish I could be your One. But…"_

"_She's Cat" Ruby finished his sentence. "Maybe in another life Shapiro". Robbie hugged her as tightly as he could, kissing the top of her head. He felt terrible. He really wished he could be Ruby's one and only, but he couldn't leave Cat. He had let her down once and he couldn't do it again._

"_I love you Robbie" Ruby said, kissing his cheek. "Make sure she knows how special you are". She wiped her eyes, furiously. "Got something in my eye…like a branch…or something". Robbie smiled slightly. She had always been too proud to cry. Had a reputation to uphold or something. "Treat her right" she said, pointing at him. With a wave, she had gone to her gate and was boarding her plane._

* * *

"Cat, please stop crying" Robbie said, wiping her eyes. "We weren't meant to be. You're the love of my life. It was always going to be you".

"You're the love of my life too" Cat said, sniffling.

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box, holding it open for Cat. In the box there was a sliver ring with one tiny diamond. "I'm here for you. I'm here for you and I'm never letting you go again. I'm going to take care of you and make sure you're happy. And you will never ever have to go back to that place _ever _again. Okay?" Robbie said determinedly.

"Robbie?"

"It's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. I was going to give it to you before your mom showed up but I never plucked up the courage. I should have given it to you and then you would have known I was there for you and-" Cat cut Robbie off with a sweet peck on the lips.

"Yes" she whispered, faces millimetres apart.

"Yes what?"

"I accept your promise". Robbie grinned and put the ring on Cat's right hand. She smiled at it and jumped at Robbie, hugging him and knocking them both over. They both lay on the floor, giggling together. And for the first time in ages, they both felt whole.

* * *

Ruby Sliffer was walking in Heathrow Airport, checking her phone when she bumped into someone. Everything in her arms fell on the floor.

"Hey, watch where you're going" she snapped, leaning down to pick everything up. She touched hands with her clumsy passer-by and gasped when she looked into their eyes.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" she said back, completely dumbstruck.

* * *

**AN: Haha! Who is Ruby's passer-by? You **_**might**_** find out in a later chapter ;) Please don't be mad at me for breaking them up again, I promise there won't be anymore big fights! I had to do this because they mentioned Cat being bipolar but nothing ever really came from it.**

**I actually based this on a TV show called Eastenders. It was Stacey's storyline and I think Lacey Turner did an excellent job! Plus Bracey is so freaking cute! :'(**

**I am done with my ramblings! Apologies for my lack of updates, I am busy with college and stuff but not for much longer! Thanks to all my reviewers, love you guys! Please R&R!**

**chuckyshmucky -xo**


	10. Sweet Valentine

Sweet Valentine

Cat lent back and laid down, a smile on her face. She was relaxing on a beach in her hometown, Boca Raton. The best thing about Florida was the weather. It was nearly always sunny. It was sunny in California but nothing like Florida. Cat was clad in a red and white polka dot, high-waist bikini and a big pair of dark sunglasses. Robbie looked over to his girlfriend and smiled. She was gorgeous and she was all his. He was so proud of her. She had quickly gotten back into singing and her music career exploded. André had shown some of her videos to his manager and she had quickly received calls from various agents and talent companies. She went for a small label because she knew they would care more about her and what she wanted rather than using her voice for marketing and money and ignoring what she wanted or needed. Her manager was a quiet but very smart girl called Lucy and she had found Cat success very quickly. Cat was performing in clubs and bars and soon had her own set which sold out. She released her first single, Put Your Hearts Up and sales went through the roof, and she was currently working on her first album, with three definite songs already. The name Cat Valentine was suddenly quite famous and that made Robbie Shapiro famous too, because they were often together. This meant Robbie had more success at his stand up and soon found himself selling out shows too. Between them they were getting quite a lot of money, but chose to stay in their tiny apartment, Cat insisting that it was cosy and homely and held too many memories.

However, fame came at a cost. The only time they spent alone was at their apartment, which often had paparazzi outside. They had filed an order that no cameras were allowed within 10 yards of their home but they still got snapped when they were out in public. They found a safe place in the studio where Cat, André and Tori all recorded their music. Cat was singing one day and noticed a key under one of the dusty, broken keyboards. She discovered that it opened a door at the back of the building which led to the upstairs. It was one giant room with an old sofa in it, which Cat and Robbie soon filled with things that made it more homely. The only people who knew about it were the people closest to them, and they intended on keeping it that way.

They had managed to escape their hectic lives for a week, and came back to where it all began. Boca Raton, Florida. Cat decided that since she had gotten her life back on track, she was going to fix things with her family. They had been to visit them and Cat's family had apologised profusely, especially her brother. Cat had forgiven them all because she was the kindest person alive. Robbie wasn't entirely forgiving and still didn't like what they did, but it was what Cat wanted. And he'd give her anything she wanted. They had also been to visit Robbie's family who were overjoyed to see him and also overjoyed to see Cat, remembering how much Robbie talked about her when he was younger. Then they went to Sunny Days and were delighted to see Maggie still working there, who was equally as delighted to see the two friends that she had introduced to each other were now a couple. Cat and Robbie were glad everyone was happy for them and were now taking some time off to relax in the Florida sun.

"Hey" Robbie said, leaning up to look at Cat. She sat up slightly and pushed her sunglasses off her face and onto her head, pulling her now-red bangs back.

"What?" she said, her eyes bright.

"I love you" Robbie said, completely sincerely. She smiled and leant over, kissing him softly on the mouth.

"I love you too" she said, getting up and laying down on his deckchair with him. She kissed him again and pulled her sunglasses down, curling into him and sighing contentedly. Robbie kissed the top of her head and then laid down too, in complete bliss.

* * *

Cat smiled at her mother and for the first time in a while she actually felt complete happiness being around her mother. She realised that her mom loved both her children but just freaked out when her baby boy got really ill. Cat's family had apologised so much and Cat had to forgive them. You only have one life and there is no point in spending it hating people. Cat and her mom were having lunch in the food court in the mall, just having a natter like the good old days. Cat was eating her stir fry when she heard the introduction of one of her favourite songs, Sweet Caroline.

"_Where it began,_

_I can't begin to know when,_

_But then I know it's growin strong…"_

Cat recognised that voice and tried to pinpoint where she'd heard it. She looked at her mother to ask her and saw her looking over to the higher level of the food court with complete disbelief on her face. Cat followed her mother's gaze and dropped the fork that she was holding in her hand.

"_Was it the spring,_

_Then spring became summer,_

_Who'd have believed you'd come along?"_

Stood there, with a guitar in his hands and a grin on his face, was Robbie Shapiro. He began to walk down the stairs to the bottom level of the food court.

"_Hands…touching hands…_

_Reaching out…_

_Touching me,_

_Touching you…._

_Ohh…."_

He had reached their level and began to walk towards their table.

"_Sweet Valentine,_

_Good times never seemed so good,_

_I've been inclined,_

_To believe they never would"_

Robbie had now reached their table and stepped up on it, facing Cat whilst she sat motionless and silent, unable to comprehend what was happening. Robbie gave his guitar to Cat's mom and put his hands on his chest.

"_Sweet Valentine,_

_Good times never seemed so good,_

_Oh,_

_I've been inclined,_

_To believe they never would,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah"_

As Robbie sung the last line, he got down on both knees so he was pretty much at eye level with Cat. She was still dumbstruck. He got a white velvet box out of his pocket and grabbed Cat's left hand. He then opened the box to reveal a small silver ring, with a small ruby in the middle and two smaller diamonds on either side.

"My sweet Valentine, will you marry me?" Robbie said hopefully. His smile began to fall when she didn't say anything. "Cat" Robbie said hesitantly.

"Yes" she whispered.

"What?" Robbie said, not sure he'd heard her correctly.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she repeated, nodding frantically. Robbie jumped off the table and stood in front of Cat a massive grin on his face. He put the ring on her finger then pulled her into a massive hug, spinning her round. People surrounding them in the food court began to cheer, whilst the band played the tune to Sweet Caroline. Robbie put Cat down and kissed her repeatedly. He noticed she was crying and wiped the tears off her cheeks before kissing them and then kissing her lips again. They both laughed, in complete bliss.

* * *

Robbie was laying on a towel in the sand whilst Cat laid next to him, snuggled into his side. Her left hand was laying on his chest and he kept tapping each of her fingers. The ring glittered in the sunlight.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" Cat murmured. Robbie jumped and Cat giggled, he honestly thought she had fallen asleep and he couldn't see her eyes because of her sunglasses.

"Well I gave it to the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" Robbie said, linking his fingers with hers.

"You're such a charmer" she said, crawling up him and kissing him on the lips. They were enjoying their last day in the sunshine before going back to work and telling everyone else that they were engaged. Fiancée. It still sounded weird to Robbie.

"You're thinking" Cat pointed out. "Tell me". She climbed on top of him and lay flat on him so her chin was on his chest. She lifted her glasses on top of her head and looked him dead in the eyes. "Tell me" she insisted.

"Just…Cat Shapiro. It doesn't sound as cool as Cat Valentine" Robbie said, trying not to insult her.

"It doesn't. It sounds cooler. It sounds like I get to spend the rest of my life with the best person I know" Cat said, holding both of Robbie's hands.

"Now who's being a charmer" Robbie joked.

"I'm serious Robbie. I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want to marry you. You have helped me throughout my whole life. When I was bullied at day care, you stuck by me when I chose countless idiotic guys who broke my heart, and when I broke your heart and lost my mind, you still supported me. I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else. I'd rather die than be without you."

"Don't say that" Robbie scolded, sitting up so Cat was in his lap. He put his forehead against hers. "Don't ever think about dying on me".

"Don't you ever think about dying on me either. I love you so much Robbie".

"I love you too Cat. More than life itself." Robbie furiously kissed Cat, and it soon became heated. They each loved the feeling of the other's soft skin beneath their fingers, and hands roamed everywhere. They pulled apart and Cat fell into Robbie's chest, curled up. He held her tight and kissed her hair, whispering sweet nothings.

"Come on, it's getting late. We'd better go and say goodbye to everybody before we leave tomorrow." They both got up and dusted themselves off, gathering everything they had taken to the beach. Robbie then grabbed the stuff with his left hand and held out his right for Cat to hold. She grabbed it and her ring shone in the sunlight again. They walked off together with the sunset behind them, heading off to another step in their lives together.

* * *

**AN: I know it's a short one! This chapter was all about the proposal so it didn't need to be very long. So you guys excited for the wedding? It's going to be eventful…**

**I haven't done reviews for a while because they took up a lot of words and it seemed like people might feel cheated out of the story. Thank you to my reviewers: CabbieLoverSAC22 (here's the marriage ring!), Ariana4Ever, and 2 anons/guests.**

**And I'd like to give a very big thank you to KnowMyNameNotMyStory for recommending my story! I suggest you check out their victorious fanfictions because they're amazing!**

**R&R! chuckyshmucky -xo**


	11. Bells

Bells

Cat stepped out of the club and breathed a sigh of relief as the cold night air washed over her. It was too crowded and sweaty inside and to be honest she was completely exhausted. But she couldn't let her friends down, so she agreed to the hen do. She was now clad in her white strap top that read 'HEN HOUSE' in big red letters, white shorts, a red tutu and red heels. Every member of the party also had red springy boppers on their head. Cat looked in her compact mirror and groaned when she saw that her cheeks were the same colour as her tutu. She reapplied some make up whilst muttering under her breath. A shiver involuntarily crept up her body, the night air not being as warm as she'd have liked.

"If you dressed properly then you wouldn't be cold" she heard a voice jokingly say.

She looked up from her mirror to see Robbie stood a few feet down the road. He was wearing a white tee with a familiar face splayed across the front, black jeans and a black denim jacket. His hair was still a bit bed messy and Cat had to admit he looked hot. He walked towards her and pulled her into a hug, warmth flooding her body. She sighed contentedly and Robbie chuckled.

"Better?" he said, kissing her hair.

"Better" she admitted. "But it would be even better if we could just spend the night snuggled up watching movies".

"We have a duty as hens and stags."

"Stupid wedding rules" Cat muttered under her breath.

"Hey, soon it's just going to be us two again" Robbie said, leaning down to kiss her.

"Heaven" Cat whispered against his lips.

"Cat, c'mon!" she heard Jade yell from inside the club. She groaned and leaned against Robbie's chest, eyes closed.

"Your party is calling" Robbie said, chuckling again. "Go on, you're going to have fun."

"I doubt it. But if I don't reappear then Jade will hunt me down."

"Go. Dance." Robbie said, giving her one last kiss and turning and walking away. Cat walked back towards the club and stopped.

"Hey" she shouted, causing Robbie to turn around and look at her. "No strippers!"

"No promises" he said, winking. "I'll see you tomorrow. At the church, right?"

Cat just shook her head and walked back to the club, a smile on her face.

* * *

Cat took a deep breath and readjusted her dress.

"The big day has arrived" the girl next to her said. She had light skin and dark hair.

"Yeah" Cat said, almost distant.

"Nervous?" the girl asked. Cat nodded, smiling slightly. "It's going to be fine" the girl said, smiling and actually reassuring Cat a bit.

Suddenly, a piano began to play and the big wooden doors in front of them creaked. They began to open and Cat took a deep breath, ready to take her first step forward. The music began to play and she walked perfectly in time with the girl next to her. She scanned the room and when her eyes locked with Robbie's, she immediately relaxed. A smile flooded her face and she actually began to enjoy herself. She stood to the left and turned to see the bride arrive.

Sam Puckett sure could scrub up well. She had a white dress that reached the floor, quite plain and not girly, much to Carly's dismay. She was wearing white converse and her hair fell around her shoulders in loose curls. In Freddie's eyes, she was the only person in the room. Carly and Cat were her bridesmaids, Carly also being her maid of honour. They were both wearing blue dresses and had their hair in up-do's. Spencer had given Sam away, since she never really knew her dad.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today…."

* * *

Cat smiled with tears in her eyes as Freddie and Sam now enjoyed their first dance as a married couple. Sam had been her room mate when she spent her year in New York, and also helped when Cat was recovering from her stint in hospital. The Hollywood Arts gang and the iCarly gang had met at Keenan Thompson's party and had stayed close friends since then. So naturally everyone was present at Seddie's wedding.

"You okay?" Cat heard someone whisper, causing a shiver up her spine.

"Yeah, just happy for them" Cat said, grabbing Robbie's hand.

"That'll be us soon" Robbie said. "Want to get in some practice?"

"What?" Cat asked him, baffled.

He walked away from her a bit and then turned around to face her. "Miss Valentine, can I have this dance?" he asked, extending his right hand. She gave him her left hand so he could see the engagement ring again and he led her to the dance floor. He pulled her close and put his arms around her waist, leaning down and putting his head on her shoulder. She linked her arms around his neck and lent her head on his shoulder, facing his neck. They both sighed contentedly, happy in each other's arms.

Once they had finished dancing, they went over to the bar. They needed a buzz of some alcohol. They had flown to Seattle the day before because they were working until the very last minute. They were jet lagged and exhausted, and needed a pick-me-up. Cat ordered a pink champagne and Robbie ordered a beer. They were toasting marriage when Cat saw something over Robbie's shoulder which caused her jaw to drop and her to almost drop her glass. Robbie was curious as to what provoked such a reaction and turned around to see. He reacted in the same way. Stood before them was none other than Ruby Sliffer.

"Oh my god" Cat said, which caught Ruby's attention. She turned to look at them and a huge smile grew on her face.

"Robbie Shapiro?!" she exclaimed happily, hugging him.

"Hi" he said, responding to the hug. Cat looked down, her stomach doing cartwheels.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ruby asked, smiling at them both.

"We could ask you the same question" Robbie said, grinning.

"I'm going to go and see Jade quickly" Cat said, jumping up and rushing off before Robbie could stop her.

"Well Sam's my cousin. She's the one I was visiting when we first met" Ruby explained. "Why are you here?"

"We all met at a party years ago and Cat and Sam lived together for a while."

"Oh that's cool. I'm just glad she finally plucked up the courage to get over her pride and admit she loved Freddie."

"I remember Cat telling me about that. Apparently he turned up on their doorstep one day worried sick. Sam had just disappeared from Seattle. He professed his love. The rest is history."

"He's the only guy who could give Sam Puckett a big romantic gesture and live to tell the tale."

"He's done more than that. He's made her Sam Benson. Speaking of which, I must go and find Cat. No doubt she'll be blubbing in a corner somewhere. She's a hopeless romantic" Robbie said, beginning to leave.

"Okay, we have to meet up sometime!" Ruby said, before getting her drink and walking away.

* * *

Robbie had been walking around the hotel where the wedding reception was held for about an hour, but nobody had seen Cat. He was about to try her phone again when Jade ran up to him, out of breath.

"Just had a phone call…from a store across the street…Cat was seen…buying alcohol and they…kept her there…apparently she's in a bad way" Jade said, panting.

Robbie froze and his blood ran cold. He could see Jade talking but he couldn't hear anything she was saying. He snapped back to reality and bolted out of the hotel, a worried Jade on his heels. He ran into the shop and his heart stopped. There sat in the corner of the shop was Cat, a bottle of vodka in her hands.

She had clearly been crying and her make up had all run. She had taken her heels off and they were scattered around her and various curls had fallen out of her up-do.

"Cat?" Robbie said quietly, shaking.

"Robbie?" her head snapped up at his voice. She shakily stood up, swatting Jade's hand away when she tried to help. "Come to join the party!" she cheered, holding up the bottle.

"No, I've come to get you. We're leaving" Robbie said trying to snatch the bottle.

"I'm not going anywhere! Come on Jadey, I know you like a boogie" Cat said, wiggling her shoulders.

"Cat. Put that bottle down and stop acting like a tart" Jade snapped.

"You two are so BORING!" Cat shouted. "I'm going to find someone fun to party with!" She pushed past them and rushed out the shop, leaving her shoes behind but not forgetting the bottle.

Robbie sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. It was like his birthday all over again. He and Jade exchanged worried looks before rushing out of the shop. Robbie quickly rushed back in and shoved a $30 bill the owner's hand.

"It only cost $17" he explained.

"I know. The extra is me begging that you won't say anything about this. It could completely ruin everything for us" Robbie said desperately. The owner looked in his eyes and could see nothing but love for the girl who was currently dancing around outside. He returned the money and smiled at the boy who was so young yet so mature.

"Look after her. I promise it'll be our little secret" the owner said, pushing Robbie towards the door."

Robbie nodded his thanks and then rushed out the door to see Cat spinning with the bottle and Jade with tears in her eyes. Rage washed through Robbie and he walked up to Cat, yanking the bottle out of her hands.

"Robbie…what you doing?" Cat whined.

"Cat. What are you doing?! Why are you drinking so much? I thought things were better now?" Robbie yelled.

"There's nothing wrong! I'm just having fun! Why is that so bad?"

"You can have fun without being completely off your face!"

"When have you cared about me drinking? You bought me my first drink!"

"I bought you 1 glass of _champagne_! And I've always cared about your drinking. Probably because last time you were heavily drinking you cheated on me!" Cat gasped, Robbie had struck a nerve with that comment.

"Well if you're so worried about me cheating on you then why have you bothered staying with me in the first place?" she yelled.

"Because I'm in love with you!" he answered.

"Well you can't have a proper relationship without any trust and you clearly don't trust me so!" Cat pulled off her engagement ring and threw it at Robbie, who instantly felt numb as soon as the ring left her finger. Cat stormed off, barefoot and Robbie walked off the other way, putting the ring in his pocket.

"Cat?! Robbie?! What are you doing?! Don't be stupid! GUYS?!" Jade yelled frantically. But it was useless, neither of them were listening. Jade burst into tears and ran inside to find Beck.

* * *

Robbie was sat on a bench, twiddling the engagement ring between his fingers.

"Hey, I heard about Cat" he heard a voice say. He looked up to see Freddie Benson there, clad in his suit.

"Crap. I bet it's all over the internet. Cat Valentine is no longer getting married to Robbie Shapiro. She's going to marry her drummer or something" Robbie said flatly.

"Nope. Jade told me" Freddie told him. "Sam was worried about Cat so Jade told her what happened. They've both gone to find her."

"I basically told her that I don't trust her to be near alcohol."

"No you didn't. She got very drunk and Sam reckons that she freaked out because of Ruby."

"You know about Ruby?!"

"Yeah, her and Sam are like sisters. Tell each other everything."

"Well I broke Cat's heart. She ditched me completely" Robbie said, showing Freddie the ring. Freddie smiled and patted a shocked Robbie on the back.

"Dude, if I gave up every time Sam threw her engagement ring at me, I would have been 'heartbroken' 13 times in the past 6 months!" Freddie said, laughing. "Just remember that Cat was drunk. When she's sobered up a bit, talk to her calmly. You can't give all this up, you two have been through way too much to just give up now. Do you love her?"

"Yeah" Robbie said.

"Then that's all you need" Freddie said, patting his leg and walking off.

"Freddie?" Robbie called out just before he went into the hotel.

"Yeah?" Freddie said, turning back.

"Thanks. And congratulations. I always preferred Seddie over Creddie" Robbie said, winking. Freddie laughed and waved at Robbie, walking back into the hotel.

Robbie looked at the ring in his hand and sighed, feeling guilty for shouting at Cat. He heard the familiar sinister music that signalled Jade texting him, and retrieved his phone from his pocket.

***From: Jade***

***We found Cat and dragged her back to your hotel room. I stayed but managed to persuade Sam to go back to her husband. Cat's a mess, I can't get her to stop crying. She also vomited a couple times. Help. Xxxxxxxxx***

* * *

Robbie hesitantly opened the door to his hotel room. He stepped in and heard loud sobs and noises of reassurance coming from the en-suite bathroom.

"He h-hates me!" Cat wailed loudly, sobbing. "I called off the engagement!" Cat's loud sobs were breaking Robbie's heart. He stood outside the closed bathroom door and listened to Jade trying to comfort her friend. It wasn't working. Cat was tired, drunk and panicking and it made her a wreck.

Robbie couldn't handle the torture anymore and knocked on the door 3 times. He heard shuffling and Jade opened the door slightly. As soon as she saw Robbie, she let out a sigh of relief. She opened the door and stepped to the side and Robbie's eyes fell on Cat. Her red hair had fallen all over the place, her make up had all run and she was strikingly pale. But that's not what shook Robbie the most. It was the fact that she was curled in the corner, tears streaming down her face. She hadn't looked up when he walked in the door, and his heart rate began to increase.

"Cat?" Robbie said quietly. She still didn't respond and Robbie turned to look at Jade who had silently snuck out of the room.

"Cat?" Robbie said. Still no response. "Cat please, I'm worried about you."

Robbie sat down in front of Cat and put a finger under her chin, lifting her head up to look into her eyes.

"Cat" he said, one last time. She lifted her red rimmed, damp eyes and her face screwed up as she began to cry.

"Robbie. I'm so s-sorry. I know you probably don't want me back but I just want to say that I love you and I'm sorry for ruining everything." Cat wailed.

"I love you Cat. Nothing you do is going to make me stop. I'm marrying you whether you like it or not, and I promise that I'm going to take care of you" Robbie said, sincerely. Cat sobbed even louder and fell into Robbie's open arms, crying and shaking on his shoulder. When she had completely exhausted herself and run out of tears, Robbie carried her to the bed and curled up around her, determined to protect her from whatever it was that caused her to drink so much that night.

* * *

The next morning, Cat got up early despite feeling utterly crap. News had reached them that Sam refused to leave for her honeymoon until she got the chance to speak to Cat. They had gone off together that morning whilst Robbie and Freddie rearranged the honeymoon, so that they could leave later that day. Cat and Sam went to a smoothie bar in the area, the Groovy Smoothie, and Cat poured her heart out.

"I'm so sorry for getting like that when it's your special day. I hope I didn't ruin stuff too much" Cat said, nervously chewing on the ends of her red hair.

"It doesn't matter" Sam said with a wave of her hand. "I just want to know _why_. What happened that made you get so drunk?"

"I saw Ruby and just…freaked out, I guess" Cat said, covering her face with her hands.

"Well I figured that would be the answer. So I got something for you" Sam said, gesturing towards the door to the Groovy Smoothie. Ruby had just walked in, looking around. She saw Sam and walked over to the table.

"Sammy, hey!" Ruby said, hugging her. "Hi Cat" she said, a blanket of awkwardness falling over the table.

"So, I'm going to go and see how the guys are doing with the honeymoon plans. You two, TALK" Sam said sternly before getting up and leaving the table.

"First off, I really want to apologise for stealing Robbie all those years ago. I tried so hard to persuade him to go to England with you but he wouldn't listen to me and I just-"

"Cat, it's fine" Ruby cut off Cat's twittering. "I should thank you really."

"Thank me?" Cat asked in complete disbelief.

"Yeah. If Robbie hadn't left me on my own then I wouldn't have been looking at my phone and trying to find somebody to pick me up and I wouldn't have walked straight into Gibby. And if I hadn't walked straight into Gibby then we wouldn't have gotten married a couple of weeks ago" Ruby explained, with a huge grin on her face and holding up her left hand to reveal a thin silver band.

"You married Gibby?!" Cat asked in disbelief, mouth hanging open.

"Yeah, it was love at first sight. Dead romantic to bump into each other in an airport right?" Ruby said, with a look of pure happiness in her eyes.

"So now you're…?"

"Ruby Gibson" she confirmed. "So you want to tell me what freaked you out so much last night?" Ruby asked quietly.

"You and Robbie had a history of being together and when he left you it was just when I had gotten out of hospital and I worried that as soon as he saw you again he would realise he was just feeling sorry for me and go back to you" Cat said, fiddling with her hair.

"Cat" Ruby said, grabbing her hands. "Robbie loves you. He always has and he always will. Even when we were together I knew he loved you, I just chose to ignore it. He is going to marry you and it's going to make him the happiest man on earth, I just know it. _Please _don't worry about me and Robbie being together, it will _never _happen again. I love Gibby 1000 times more than I could ever love Robbie and I want to be with him forever. You and Robbie are meant to be together, that's why you keep overcoming everything bad that happens to you. _It's destiny_."

* * *

Cat, Robbie, Sam, Freddie, Ruby and Gibby were all at the Seattle airport. Cat and Robbie were heading back to LA, Sam and Freddie were off to Jamaica for their honeymoon and Ruby and Gibby were going home to where they lived in London.

"You're sure you're going to be okay?" Sam asked Cat.

"Yes, I'll be fine. It's obvious that Ruby loves Gibby more than anything and I completely trust Robbie. I know I've got nothing to worry about. And neither do you. So go enjoy your honeymoon!" Cat replied, nudging Sam's shoulder.

"I can worry about how a cousin of mine could love and be married to that potato sack" Sam said, gesturing to where Gibby and Ruby were smiling together.

"At least I didn't marry a tech geek" Ruby shouted, not even looking at them and still fully focusing on her husband.

"But he's a hot tech geek!" Sam countered.

"Well he's a hot potato sack!" Ruby replied. It was true. Gibby had buffed up loads and was playing a sport called rugby in England, similar to American football.

"_Flight 340 to Heathrow Airport, boarding" _the talloy said.

"That's us!" Ruby said, jumping up. Gibby grabbed all of their bags and headed towards the plane, waving goodbye to everyone and making rude and suggestive gestures towards Freddie.

"Bye Sammy. Tell me as soon as you're pregnant" Ruby said bluntly, hugging her then turning to Cat. "Remember how much he loves you." She gestured to Robbie who was asleep on a chair, exhausted after recent events. "You are his one and only and you are the one he's going to marry." With a wave, Ruby was rushing after her husband to board their plane and go home.

Not long after, Sam and Freddie's flight was called and they said their goodbyes to Cat, promising to meet up and talk about the honeymoon when they got back. Then they were gone, leaving just Cat and Robbie alone at the airport. Cat walked over to Robbie's sleeping figure and lifted his head up so she could sit down and put his head in her lap. Running her fingers through his hair, she leant down and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, to the end of the earth and back" she murmured, before kissing him again.

* * *

**AN: I know, you probably hate me for getting your hopes up at the start of the chapter. If it wasn't clear then that was Sam and Freddie's wedding and Sam and Freddie's stag/hen do's at the beginning. Cat and Robbie aren't married yet but I can promise you that the next chapter WILL BE their wedding. I PROMISE.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you so much. More than Robbie loves Cat. R&R!**

**chuckyshmucky -xo**


	12. The Wedding: Part One

The Wedding: Part One

Cat Valentine woke up and smiled, turning over to face her fiancée who was snoring lightly next to her. Her smile fell when she realised the person next to her wasn't Robbie, but instead a girl with raven hair that had streaks of red woven through it. Cat shook her shoulder and Jade groaned, trying to push her hand away. Cat was persistent and just shook her harder until Jade woke up with a start, scowling at the red head.

"What do you want?!" she snapped.

"Why are you in my bed?" Cat asked innocently.

Jade jumped out of bed and rushed to the calendar before screaming and jumping around. It then dawned on Cat in her groggy state that it was the 5th of July and she woke up completely, joining Jade in the jumping and screaming.

"I'm getting married today!" she sung.

Jade suddenly stopped jumping and grabbed Cat's shoulders. "There's so much to do. Come on Miss Valentine!" Jade grabbed Cat's hand and dragged her downstairs to the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast?" Jade asked. Cat was shocked, Jade was never this nice or happy, especially in the morning. "Hello, earth to the air head? What do you want?"

"Well I think-" Cat began, before she was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it!" Jade shouted. "It's bad luck to see Robbie before the wedding!"

"How do you know it's Robbie?" Cat asked.

"I'm not saying it is. But it _might _be" Jade called from the hallway.

Cat heard the door opening and a male voice that definitely wasn't Robbie's. She couldn't make out what Jade or this mysterious man were saying because they were speaking in hushed tones. "Cat, close your eyes" she heard Jade yell and the sound of the door closing.

"Why?" Cat asked nervously.

"Just do it or you won't get your present" Jade shouted.

"Oh my god, presents yay!" Cat yelled, closing her eyes and bouncing on the spot. She heard Jade come in and put something on the table.

"Okay, now….open!" Jade said. Cat opened her eyes and squealed. For on the table was Cat's favourite breakfast in the world: pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream, 2 slices of watermelon and a cup of strawberry green tea.

"Who's it from?" Cat asked happily.

"Check the note" Jade said, holding up a piece of light pink paper that Cat hadn't noticed. Cat opened it and her smile got bigger.

"_My dearest Valentine,_

_I can't believe it's that last time I'm going to call you that. I still think I should be changing my name, not you!_

_Just wanted to get your day off to a good start with your favourite breakfast (I hope I got it right) and I can't wait to see you later. At the alter, right?_

_I hope everything is perfect and I'm dying to see you,_

_Robbie xxxxxxx"_

"He's such a sap" Jade said, after reading the letter over Cat's shoulder.

"Shut up!" Cat said, slapping her arm.

"What?! It's true. But hey, let's just enjoy _this!" _Jade said, gesturing to the food on the table. Cat folded the paper up and put it in her pocket before sitting down to eat her perfect breakfast.

* * *

"Oh my god this hurts so much" Cat wailed, walking out of the bathroom with her red hair hanging around her shoulders and her towel wrapped around her. But the first thing that Jade noticed was the deep cut just below her knee that had red liquid oozing from it.

"Holy shit, Cat, what did you do?!" Jade asked, jumping up from her seat on the bed.

"I was shaving and I guess I pressed too hard but-" Cat winced and sat down, tears pooling in her eyes. Jade rushed off to the bathroom and came back with an antiseptic wipe and an invisible plaster.

"Oh great, a plaster on my leg, that's going to look amazing!" Cat said sarcastically.

"You'll be wearing your dress, nobody will see it" Jade reasoned.

"Speaking of which, where is my dress?" Cat asked.

"They said they're on their way" Jade said, putting the plaster on. "See, you can barely notice it" Jade said.

"Thanks Jadey" Cat said with a soft smile.

"Right, I'm going to ring your hair and make up people and call them over yeah?" Jade asked.

"Yeah okay" Cat said, fiddling with a loose thread on her towel.

* * *

Cat was sat on a chair in front of her vanity mirror with various people rushing around. One girl was trying to do her hair in an up do but wispy bits kept falling out. The girl growled in frustration and Cat was close to tears.

"Isn't there someone else who could do her hair?" Jade demanded, pointing to the distraught Cat.

"She's one of our best stylists" the woman doing Jade's hair said.

"I don't care. She's upsetting Cat and I want somebody else who isn't going to make her cry!" Jade yelled. The woman quickly rushed off and found another girl.

"I'm really sorry Miss Valentine but I can't get your hair into an up do. Is there anything else you'd like me to do?" the new girl said softly.

"Could you possibly curl it and then pull half of it up?" Cat asked quietly.

"Yes of course" the woman said patting her shoulder.

* * *

Cat's hair had been done and she had to admit that she was happy with it, and they had now moved on to her make up. She had calmed down and was now going through a list of things she needed in her head. She was pulled from her thoughts by her doorbell ringing.

"Oooh, that'll be my mommy!" Cat cheered. "Answer it please Jade." Jade got up and opened the door and Cat turned her head, excited to see her parents.

"It's not your mommy, but it is your dress!" Jade cheered, holding up a white zipped up dress bag.

"She'll be here soon" Cat insisted. "Hang it on the door please."

The doorbell rung again not long after and Jade rushed up to get it. A group of people followed Jade in the door, consisting of: Sam, Tori and Cat's Nona.

"Nona" Cat yelled, jumping up and rushing over to hug the elderly lady.

"Hello my dear. Are you excited?" the woman asked with a smile on her face.

"More than anything" Cat said, bouncing.

"Well I have something for you" Nona replied, reaching into her bag. She pulled out a silver tiara with a thin, while veil attached. "This is the veil that I wore when I married your grandfather" she said.

"Oh Nona, it's beautiful" Cat replied.

"Well that curly boy of yours asked me to get you something old, and so I figured you could wear this today."

Cat gasped, tears filling her eyes. "You really mean that Nona?"

"Of course, you're going to look beautiful."

"Thank you" Cat said, hugging her grandmother.

"That's alright, now go and finish getting your make up done" she replied, pushing the small girl towards the mirror.

* * *

Tori and Sam were getting their make up done whilst Jade waited for Cat's next instruction, already having her hair and make up done.

"Jade, can you please ring the flower people and ask where they are?" Cat asked sweetly. Jade grabbed her red phone and left the room. Everyone heard Jade yelling from the other room and Cat got more tense as the minutes went by. Jade stormed into the room, face red with anger and walked up to Cat.

"You won't believe this, they've not got any flowers!" Jade yelled. "They said that they thought the wedding was next week and so they didn't have any prepared!"

"What?! But I went in a couple of weeks ago to confirm and pay for everything. I definitely said 5th of July at 11am, to this address!" Cat said, getting flustered. "What am I going to do?!" she wailed.

"My mom's still growing flowers in her garden" Tori piped up. "I could see what she's got?"

"Thanks Tori, that would be great!" Cat said, giving her a big smile. Tori left the room with her phone but returned not much longer with a nervous look on her face.

"Cat she's had an infestation of slugs and they've eaten everything" Tori said regretfully. "I'm so sorry" she grabbed the small girl's hand and squeezed it before sitting down to text André.

"It's okay, it's just flowers" Cat said brightly. "My mommy will be here soon and she always knows what to do. Jade can you pass me my phone please?" Cat asked. Jade picked up the pink, sparkly, bejewelled phone and handed it to Cat, who tapped the screen a couple of times before bringing it up to her ear.

"Hi mommy! Your flight must have landed by now!" Cat said excitedly into the phone. The room watched as her smile slowly slid off her face and moisture danced in her eyes. "Wait…what?…But it's my wedding day!…Just one day when it's about me and you still-…Save it for someone who cares!" Cat yelled, cutting the call.

"C-cat? What's going on?" Tori asked hesitantly. All of a sudden, Cat screamed and threw her phone across the room, causing everyone to jump. She then burst into tears and ran into her bathroom, locking herself in before anyone got the chance to talk to her.

"Cat!" Jade yelled, pounding on the door. "Cat, open up!"

Cat's loud sobs were all that could be heard. "I...want R-Robbie" she wailed.

"But Cat, it's bad luck to see the groom before the wedding" Tori said.

"Bad luck?" Cat laughed bitterly before falling back into loud crying.

"Cat, please come out" Sam pleaded.

"I'm not coming out without Robbie" Cat yelled, still crying.

"We need to get Robbie" Jade said, turning to the two other bridesmaids.

"But Jade, it's bad luck" Tori repeated.

"Shut up Vega! Cat isn't going to leave that bathroom and no matter how hard any of us try, the only person she'll talk to is Robbie!" Jade said. She grabbed her phone off the bed and rung Robbie, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hey Jade!" he said.

"Robbie, Cat needs you" Jade said, before holding the phone up so he could hear Cat's sobs. She held the phone up to her ear to hear the dead line and no less than 10 minutes later, Robbie was bounding up the stairs in suit trousers and a white shirt.

"Cat baby, come with me" he said, knocking softly on the bathroom door. She opened it slightly and he used his strength to override her and push it open completely before grabbing her and carrying her over his shoulder to their tree house in the garden. Once they were both inside and settled, he held his arms out to Cat and she fell into them, sobbing loudly once again.

"What's the matter, baby doll? This is meant to be the best day of your life" he said gently, stroking her hair.

Once she had calmed down and her sobs had reduced to sniffles, Cat began to speak as she leaned into Robbie's chest. "My family aren't coming" she said bitterly. "My brother is ill again and they're staying with him. They haven't even left Florida. I've got no flowers, my hair and make up just isn't going right. Somebody up there wants this day to be crap. I can feel it" Cat said sadly.

"Hey" Robbie said, pulling her up to sitting so he could look in her eyes. "Do you know what's going to happen when we're married?" he asked.

"I get to spend the rest of my life with you?" she guessed.

"Yes, but I will also become your family. And I promise to look after you and fix everything. And that's what I'm going to do today. I'm going to fix everything. So dry your eyes. Don't be sad. And I promise that within an hour, everything will be perfect" he said, wiping her tears up with his thumb. "Can you do that for me?"

She nodded and leaned in to kiss him. "You're amazing" she said.

"I know" he whispered against her lips before tapping her cheeks. "Now go. One hour" he said and they climbed out the tree house, kissing once more before Cat went inside the apartment and Robbie rushed off.

* * *

Cat felt suddenly calm after her chat with Robbie and went and sat in the stylist's chair, her hair going up into a flawless up-do, The veil was on the dresser, waiting to be put on last and the girl had just gotten started on Cat's make up (because she cried it all off) when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Tori said, jumping up. She ran to the door and opened it to reveal a man holding a bouquet of flowers and a white box.

"A package for a Miss Valentine?" he said.

"I'm Miss Valentine" Cat squealed, waving from her chair. The make up girl stopped and gasped at the flowers. The delivery man handed them to Cat before putting the white box on the bed and leaving with a jolly goodbye. Cat looked at the bouquet of pink, red and white roses in her hand and smiled. She put them carefully on her bed and went over to the white box and saw that there was a note taped to it.

"_Caterina,_

_You've got something old from your Nona. Now here's something new. A bouquet of roses for my beautiful red rose and in this box is something else new that I can't wait to see tonight ;)_

_Never give up hope, my darling,_

_R xxxxxxx"_

Tori and Nona cooed whilst Sam and Jade joked about how romantic and sappy Robbie was. But even they had to admit that he was being cute. Cat opened the white box and saw lots of pink tissue paper. She removed it and under all the layers she saw the most beautiful underwear set she had ever seen. It was red, silky and lacy and she realised that was what Robbie hoped to see tonight. All the other girls laughed at her as she turned the same colour as the underwear and roses. She covered up the box and went to sit down, ignoring the girls' giggles.

* * *

Cat put on the red underwear and stepped out into the bedroom to put her dress on. Jade helped her get into it and then her Nona tied it up at the back for her. It was a strapless white dress (Robbie had got detachable straps on the underwear) which sucked in around her waist and then exploded out to the floor. The corseted area was dotted with jewels, sequins and sparkles and winding, wispy lines all interconnected. The skirt also had sparkles on it, but sparser than the corset, and it had 3 foot trail that followed behind Cat. Cat's vibrant red hair had been re-dyed and curled up into an intricate design, with delicate curls falling around her face. Her tiara and veil had been put in her hair and the thin white net now fell down in front of her face. On her feet were delicate white shoes with silver specks dotted around and her nails had been painted bright red to stand out.

Tori, Jade and Sam all presented themselves in front of Cat. Their hair had been styled in a similar way to Cat's and they wore strapless dresses which reached their knees, quite plain except for a couple of sparkles. Jade was Cat's matron of honour and therefore she got to wear a red dress. Tori and Sam were wearing pink, which Sam kept quiet about because she wanted to make Cat happy.

"You look beautiful" each of the girls' said to each other and laughed. The stylists took pictures of the group together and there was another ring on the doorbell. Sam went to answer it and stood behind the door was someone that no-one expected to see.

"Sikowitz?" Jade asked. The hippy was stood there in a grey suit, holding something behind his back.

"I'm here for Miss Valentine" he said. "I have a note!" He flourished the note in front of Cat and held it out for her to take. She opened it and smiled when she saw it was from Robbie again.

"_Cat,_

_I can't begin to say how sorry I am that your mom and dad let you down today._

_You've got something old and something new, so here is something borrowed. I've borrowed Sikowitz and he's going to give you away today (if that's okay?). He's also got something blue, which I hope will cheer you up and give you good luck._

_I'm literally bursting at the seams now, hurry to the church!_

_R. Shapiro xxxxxxx"_

"S-Sikowitz?" Cat said, with tears in her eyes. "You're going to give me away?"

The teacher nodded and Cat flung herself into his arms, everyone understanding the silent thank you.

"Oh, and look!" the crazy teacher said, presenting whatever was behind his back to Cat. It was a blue plush giraffe and it was wearing a top hat and a flower. Cat focused on a piece of red string around it's neck and realised it was attached to a tiny tag that said, _"Mrs. Cat Shapiro"_. She smiled and kissed it's nose, giving it to Tori to carry.

They heard a noise outside and Jade looked out the window to see a white carriage that was being drawn by white horses. Cat looked out and gasped.

"They're so cute" she squealed. "Come on!" she shouted, grabbing Sikowitz and Jade's hands. "I'm going to get married to the most amazing man on earth!" She pulled them out the door, not even wobbling in her heels. Tori used her logical mind to grab Cat's apartment keys and a change of shoes for everyone if their feet hurt at the reception. She also grabbed Cat's bouquet that she had left behind and rushed out to the carriage, locking the door behind her. She handed Cat her bouquet who thanked her, and they headed to the church.

* * *

Inside the church, everyone was seated as they waited for Cat to arrive.

"Hey man, I'm so happy for you" André said. When it came to choosing between Beck and André for best man, Robbie couldn't decide. Eventually he chose Beck for best man and André for ring bearer, but in Robbie's eyes they were both his best men because they were both there for him.

The carriage drew up to the church and Cat jumped out just wanting to see Robbie as soon as possible. The bridal party arranged themselves outside the big wooden doors and Jade texted Beck to inform everyone that they had arrived.

"Ladies and gentlemen, could you please stand for the arrival of the bride" the vicar said. Everyone in the church stood and the bridal march began to play as the big wooden doors slowly opened…

* * *

**AN: So much drama and the wedding hasn't even happened yet! Did you think it was cute how Robbie did the traditional; old, new, borrowed and blue thing?**

**They will definitely get married and everything will be perfect because this is the cutest couple on earth and would it be any other way?**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, it means so much! Please read & review!**

**chuckyshmucky -xo**


End file.
